


Hell has a Name

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Angst, Can a character be a plot twist, Catholicism, Confessional, Daddy Kink, Demon/Priest relationship, Exorcisms, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Oral Sex, Priest! Wonshik, Shibari, Subdrop, Teratophilia, Very Minor, tbh this doesn't get that graphic until later, the very existence of this fic is blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Blasphemy is any thought, word, or act that expresses hatred or contempt for Christ or God. Wonshik is certainly blasphemous simply because why would an all loving god make a demon like ᴛʜᴀᴛ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited demon AU! I've kept this mostly to myself since January, my wife being the only one, as usual, to read over, shitpost, and edit with me. I'm so excited to finally bring this to all of you. 
> 
> When I dropped the first draft of this chapter on my wife, I immediately crashed her docs because it was 17 thousand words long. She told me to break it up, I jokingly said no, I'd make the whole thing a 30k book, she said she'd never edit for me again if I did that, so in the end I cut it up! What was chapter 1 is now chapter 1-3.

# 

“Good evening, sir.”

Wonshik bowed once he reached the only occupied pew in the whole church. The building was small, only offering God's word to a few loyal patrons. This man, loitering in the church so late at night, was not one of them. His head was hung, hands folded in his lap. He remained still even as Wonshik greeted him. Black hair covered his head and shielded his eyes. The priest could note gentle streaks of grey throughout. Wonshik's hand came down on the pew, his rings clicking against the polished wood. 

“I'm Father Kim-”

“I know who you are, Wonshik.” Wonshik froze, staring down in shock at this mysterious patron. A smirk curled his lips, making him look malicious. Wonshik's heart stopped. He knew that face, knew that voice. Why was he here? 

“Hakyeon…?” he asked timidly. The succubus smiled, pulling his hand through his hair. Wonshik felt weak in the knees. 

“Mhm, good boy.” Wonshik shuffled back, nervously looking about him. 

“What-what are you doing here?”

“It's time Wonshik,” he said cryptically stepping out from his pew and coming into the row Wonshik was in. The priest stepped back with Hakyeon's every step closer. 

“Time for what?” the demon gave him a hungry look like Wonshik was a meal he was sizing up. Wonshik held his breath when his hands came to his chest. The succubus grabbed his rosary, looking at it with vague interest. 

“For me to find you. It's been long enough, hasn't it baby? I want to see my beautiful boy in the flesh.” Wonshik gasped as he was pulled forward by the rosary. They were centimeters apart, but Hakyeon had pulled too hard and ripped the string. Wonshik was immobilized, unable to look down at the beads as they clacked on the floor. Hakyeon simply ignored it. He dropped the string that was left in his hand and pulled Wonshik in by the back of his neck. The priest whimpered as he was kissed roughly. He moaned at the fangs. 

"But," Wonshik tried to speak through Hakyeon's hungry kisses, "but you're a dream. This is a dream." 

"Like you've never imagined that I was real?" Wonshik blinked. He wasn't exactly wrong. The priest squirmed and lost his train of thought as Hakyeon pulled down his collar and started nibbling his skin. The fangs hurt pleasurably. 

"We shouldn't do this here…" Hakyeon chuckled again. The breath against Wonshik's skin gave him chills. 

"Who said I was going to fuck you, pretty boy? No, I'm just getting a taste."

"Of what?"

"Your soul." Wonshik gasped loudly as the fangs broke through his skin. Okay, that had never happened before. Hakyeon was inspired by a vampire but not once had he gone to this extreme. Wonshik's legs shook beneath him. His body didn't feel his own, as though Hakyeon was taking him over. The demon held him in too tight a grip, tugging him closer. Wonshik was starting to see spots. Even so, he was still moaning as Hakyeon drew blood. He didn't swallow any, he just made Wonshik bleed before coming back to his ear. 

"I'm going to devour you when I find you, Wonshik. I've been so hungry for so long. Now, you're mine," He whispered the words. The dark phrases and the attractive breathy tone was the final nail in the coffin. Wonshik's legs couldn't hold him up. He fell into sitting on the pew. Hakyeon still pursued. He sat atop Wonshik, licking his lips. He was always so catlike, so poised and meticulous. Wonshik felt dizzy. 

"Why now?" Wonshik mumbled in a daze. Hakyeon actually paused, curiously tilting his head in contemplation. 

"Because I'm tired of waiting, father," he decided. He kissed the priest again. Wonshik had a hard time focusing though. He felt heavy. He kept fading in and out like he was about to break out. The last thing he had was Hakyeon verbally claiming his soul before entirely blacking out. 

Wonshik shot up from his bed. He was panting, sweating and red-faced as he came back to the real world. Someone was persistently knocking on his door. He moved to throw the sheet off of himself, only to find his rosary in his lap. The beads were off of the string, just like how they tumbled to the floor. He stared at the cross in agony. Your soul is as good as mine, Wonshik. The priest gulped, rubbing over his hot face. 

* * *

“Bishop Jung,” Wonshik greeted, bowing slightly as he grabbed the bishop’s hand. 

“Wonshik,” He replied, nodding his head slightly. Sharp eyes stared at him silently, awaiting whatever Wonshik had to say. It was understood the bishop was the silent type, preferring silence and listening. It was rare for Wonshik to see him, let alone hear him.

“I . . . wanted to speak with you. Ask you something.” Taekwoon nodded. He turned around, waving his hand for Wonshik to follow. 

Wonshik had known Taekwoon for a long time, even before he came to work with the church. As bishop, he was responsible to visit churches all over the community. He first met him as a teenager. Strangely, the elder still looked the same. He was the same man he knew back then. Quiet, eternal, untouchable. He couldn't help always looking up to the bishop. He was special.

Taekwoon had taken him to the first pew, close to the podium. His hands sat folded on his lap, calmly waiting for Wonshik to start. The priest sighed deeply, smacking down on his thighs in an attempt to launch himself into speaking. 

“I have a problem,” he began weakly. Certainly not a very assuring beginning. 

“I assumed as much. What are you struggling with?” Taekwoon always spoke formally, with no hint of normality in his voice or words. Everything with him felt distanced. Wonshik opened and closed his mouth on silent words, looking for the right way to ask. He stared at the bishop as he gaped like a fish. His eyes were a steely grey, and odd detail that always confused Wonshik considering he certainly wasn’t pale enough to have such colorless eyes. Said eyes bore at him, watching. 

“I’m still having… having dreams.” Taekwoon nodded, relaxing back into the pew. This hadn’t been the first time Wonshik had mentioned his dreams to the elder. Taekwoon was one of the few people he trusted. Back when he first joined the church, Taekwoon had asked. Wonshik wasn’t sure how, but the bishop knew something was staining his skin, that he came into the priesthood to cleanse himself. It was one of the first questions he asked. What is your cross? It was simple and said just like Taekwoon would say anything, gently. Even so, it knocked the wind out of Wonshik when he first asked. Was it so obvious that he was hiding something? 

“It’s been a while. Have they been every night since we last spoke?” Wonshik put his head in his hands, rubbing his face in exhaustion. 

“No, that’s why it bothers me! There will be periods where I won’t see him at all, and then just when I think I’m clean, he’s there in my dreams again! Last night though…” Taekwoon’s spidery hand came down to rest on Wonshik’s back, a maternal motion. Wonshik put his own hand over it, anchoring himself. 

“It was different, father. He was different. It was more like a nightmare. He said.. he said he was coming for me. And we were here! In the church! I felt so…”

“Dirty,” Taekwoon offered. Wonshik nodded, now holding the elder’s hand. 

“What do you think it means? Him saying he’s looking for me?” He looked back to Taekwoon. The bishop had subtly changed. He shifted in his seat, looking away at the stained glass window to their left. 

“We can’t know for sure. You’ll probably have more visions of him, however. Your demon has haunted your dreams for a long time. I don’t know what could bring him to stalk you further.” Wonshik looked to their shoes, numb. What had he done to bring the demon on? Wait-

“You’ve never called him a demon. Is that what you think this is?” Taekwoon quickly stood up, fixing his vestments. Wonshik looked up at him desperately from the pews, holding the back of the robes like a little boy grabs onto his mother’s leg. 

“I cannot say for sure. He is leading you to sin. That is a demon to me.” Wonshik nodded, unsatisfied with the answer. He slowly released the bishop's robes, allowing him to go free. Taekwoon took his hand again, pulling him to stand. 

“Please, be resilient against him. And dare not say his name, for your sake.” He nodded solemnly. 

“I’ll try to fight against him. If not for you, then the people of my church.” Taekwoon smiled. It was soft and subtle, but certainly there. It gave Wonshik a warmth in his chest and he couldn't help smiling back gently. Taekwoon held both of his hands in his smaller, bonier ones, wishing him goodbye. 

* * *

“Come on, sweet thing. No one is going to come in here.” Wonshik squirmed, fighting against the demon that kissed his neck and held his hips. 

“Hakyeon! This isn't even my office!” He smacked the demon's chest. The outburst had no effect, just leading him to pin Wonshik’s wrists down to the desk. 

“Oh like you wouldn't like getting caught. I'm sure you'd love for someone to just come into you, bent over the desk like a good boy.” Wonshik whined, unable to truly deny that. The demon moved him more onto the desk, standing between his legs. Wonshik grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he was kissed, the succubi's tongue working into his mouth. 

Wonshik quickly looked up as he heard the door handle jangle. His demon had, in fact, bent him over the desk. He now was fucking into him, pushing him to lay flat on the desk. As soon as Wonshik came up to see the door, he was pushed back down. He whined into the wood as the demon moved even faster, harder. 

“The door .” The demon scoffed, grinning as he moved now. 

“So? They want to come here so bad, let them. I'd consider them lucky to see you like this.” Wonshik whined, shaking his head. He could only hope whoever it was, they heard them through the door and decided to move on. 

There was no such luck. The couple both looked up as the door gently swung open. 

“Taekwoon!” Wonshik gasped, surprisingly followed by the demon's own confusing call.

“Taekwoon?” The bishop blinked at them both. His brows were raised in surprise, but other than that he didn't look any different than he ever did. The same icy face. He slowly looked to Wonshik then the demon before gently closing the door behind him.

“Hello...” 

“Why the hell are  _ you  _ here? He's supposed to be  _ all mine! _ ” The succubus was… whining? He grabbed onto Wonshik as a claim, pouting at the bishop. Taekwoon just held up a hand, silencing the succubus. 

“I'm just here to observe.” Wonshik jerked up, alarmed. 

“You what?” The succubus grinned, grinding against the priest. 

“See Shikkie? I told you someone wanted to see,” The demon purred. Wonshik glared up at him.

“No, you did not!” The succubus raised a brow, smirking. 

“Keep talking and I'll have Woonie fill that big mouth.” Wonshik gaped at him before planting his face on the desk. Why did he let the demon do this to him? 

“Please don't make me do that,” Taekwoon chimed in, softly sitting at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Wonshik couldn't look up in fear of having to see his mentor look him in the eyes as he was dicked down. 

Some time passed with Taekwoon just sitting in his chair, cross-legged and hands politely folded as he watched Wonshik get fucked. The demon was his normal self, cooing and purring at his priest. All and all, it was a normal dream for Wonshik, save for the cat-like eyes watching them. 

“Such a shame Woonie won't join us. I'm sure you'd like being stuffed from both ends.” He looked right at the bishop as he spoke, teasing him. The succubus was refusing to stand down. Taekwoon glared back at him. Wonshik watched the bishop's face, neck straining to look up from this position. The two seemed to have almost a telepathic connection, arguing with one another silently. Wonshik went wide-eyed as the bishop stood. His face was directly eye level to his crotch. 

“Taekwoon…” Wonshik mumbled, afraid of whatever the bishop was going to do. The demon pulled him up by his hair, cooing into his ear.

“Maybe you shouldn't have told him so much. Telling him how you dream of getting fucked every night, silly boy. What was he supposed to do knowing how lusty you are?” Wonshik whimpered. He was right. No normal person would come to their mentor talking about their filthy dreams. Wonshik was so gross. 

“I never knew it was like this,” Taekwoon softly butt in, hands gently coming to hold Wonshik's face. Wonshik batted his lashes up at him, innocent. The two just stared at one another, breathing each other in. 

“You're so handsome. So pretty on someone's cock….” Wonshik gaped at him. He'd never have imagined Taekwoon to say something like that, especially to him. He grabbed the elder's belt. 

“I didn't know.” Taekwoon didn't respond. The other two both watched in intrigue as the bishop began to undo his pants. 

Wonshik woke up after happily putting the bishop's cock in his mouth. 

“The bishop is coming for mass again today!” One of the volunteers cooed at Wonshik as he stepped out of his chambers. Wonshik flushed, trying to walk away quickly. 

“Make sure I don't see him.” The boy squinted in confusion at the priest's back. Wonshik normally loved Taekwoon's visits. 

_ I sucked his dick. I fucking sucked his dick. While getting fucked! I'm going to hell. It's definite now. If it wasn't the demon, it's gonna be the fact I dreamed about sucking my boss's dick. I didn't even hesitate either! He just ‘Here's my dick’ and I just fucking went in. Why am I like this? I can never look him in the eyes again. If I ever see him again I think I'll die.  _ Wonshik mentally berated himself, watching himself stir his coffee in a depressed stupor. Why was he such an idiot? He turned around, back against the counter as he sipped. Swallowing the liquid was soothing, that is until the priest spotted said bishop. 

Wonshik choked, quickly covering his mouth lest he dribbles on himself too. Taekwoon had found him, and the bishop moved towards him calmly. 

“Good morning, bishop!” Wonshik greeted nervously, voice cracking. Taekwoon stopped, squinting at the younger. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Fuck, he had caught on. Subtly was nowhere near Wonshik's forte. 

“Yes, I just- I'm glad to see you!” Wonshik smiled at the elder, praying he didn't look as sweaty as he felt. Taekwoon looked doubtful, but he didn't push. His silence would force an answer out if it was really important. 

“Did you see him again?” Taekwoon spoke low. He respected Wonshik's secret and tried to be as low key as he possibly could anytime he was the one to mention it. Wonshik took a drink, avoiding looking at Taekwoon. 

“Last night was really odd.” Wonshik was avoiding the question. 

“How so?” Of course, he'd fucking ask how so. This was Taekwoon. 

“You were there.” He blurted out, stupidly not thinking before he spoke. He quickly covered his mouth, ashamed of himself. Taekwoon tilted his head. 

“Me?” 

“Y-yeah. You two, I think you two knew each other.” Taekwoon didn't respond at that time. He looked at Wonshik's hands instead of his face. 

“That... is odd.” Taekwoon didn't sound like he believed himself either. The two sat in silence, unsure where to go from there. Wonshik looked to the ground with a frown as he tried to explain.

“I mean, you two didn't outright say it, but you sure acted like you knew one another. You guys just had this kind of... banter? to your relationship? It was like you were old friends.” Taekwoon nodded softly. He came to lean against the counter beside Wonshik. His words sounded careful, meticulously chosen. 

“Perhaps, he could be pulling people from your memory. Incorporating himself into your life.” Or maybe he was just playing with the fact I'd kiss you in a heartbeat Wonshik thought numbly. Either could be the reasoning, but it was ever more likely the succubus was just abusing his fantasies. 

“Maybe. It's just he's never done that before. Maybe it's because I thought about you before I fell asleep.” Taekwoon tilted his head curiously at the younger priest. Oh no, he just said something stupid, didn't he? 

“Not like, not like the thought of you. I was thinking of what you said, you know? It was important. I don't like, regularly think of you before going to sleep.” 

“Okay,” Taekwoon responded bluntly, making Wonshik deflate. Wonshik was rambling again. Why did the bishop even talk to him at this point? 

“So… yeah,” Wonshik added stupidly. Taekwoon’s thin hand came up to hold his bicep, comforting the flustered priest. 

“I'm glad you feel so close to me Wonshik.” Wonshik blinked at the bishop. He had a soft smile, subtly tugging at the corners of his lips. The younger felt his heart beat faster as he was met with  _ that _ look. He burst into a shy smile before laughing bashfully. He always laughed when he was flustered. 

“You're just… you're a mentor to me. That's not weird, right?” Taekwoon softly shook his head, a smile gradually growing. 

“Yeah, so you don't have to take it as a big thing. I just… lookup to you. I think about what you say a lot.” Taekwoon's hand came up to hold the back of the younger's neck. He didn't respond, but Wonshik understood. For being so worried about the bishop finding out, he was actually really comfortable with him. The bishop left him and he hadn't melted into a shameful puddle at any point. 

Wonshik raised the goblet in his hand delicately, looking out into his crowd of believers. 

“Similarly, at the end of the meal, he raised his chalice.” Everyone watched him, knowing the ritual by heart now. The wine in the cup splashed as he raised his hand higher. He only glanced away for a second, barely even a passing of time. Even so, his eyes returned to the pews. He looked to the people watching him. Taekwoon watching him. Within the congregation, he was forced to be met with sharp eyes. He stumbled for his words meeting them, unable to look away. They were fiery, a yellow that burned into Wonshik. He gripped the cup tighter, gulping before continuing on. The demon spoke with him.

He watched the succubi's lips move as he recited the verse with him. The demon was smirking. “A-and he said to his disciples… disciples, ‘Drink from this, for this is my blood.’” He quickly brought the cup to his lips, taking a deep gulp of the wine. When the cup was taken away from his lips, the demon was nowhere to be found. In his place was a simple woman from the town. There was no sign the demon ever was there. He turned his back to the people quickly, setting down the cup on the table behind him. He took shallow breaths, unable to forget the image of the demon's face. His mind went to the beautiful way his mouth moved around silent words as he pats his own lips dry. He had never gotten visions of the demon in the real world, not until today. 

"Is everything okay, Wonshik?" The priest jumped at thin fingers wrapping around his elbow. Taekwoon's expression almost showed genuine concern. Wonshik gulped and nodded. Everyone had stood from the pews, talking after the mass. Taekwoon had managed to find his own chance with the priest. 

"Yep! I'm fine, bishop." Taekwoon hummed, releasing the younger. He was still in his vestments. He looked to the crowd instead of Wonshik as he spoke. 

"Giving the Eucharist, you seemed uneasy." Wonshik shrunk. 

"Oh, right..."

"What did you see Wonshik?" Wonshik went wide-eyed. Was he that transparent? 

"What did I see?"

"You stopped and stared. Do you need a break from your duties?" 

"No! No. I'm fine, really. As bad as it sounds, I just wasn't fully concentrating on the prayer..." Taekwoon nodded softly. His expression seemed sour, but maybe Wonshik was just jumping to conclusions.

"It has happened to us all. Please relax a little tonight. You're on edge." Wonshik nodded, bowing his head.

"I will. Thank you, bishop."

* * *

“What do you want today baby boy?” Wonshik laid with the demon on the bed, head on his chest while the succubus pets his hair. The priest further moved his head away, shy. 

“We can… I'd like the ropes again.” The demon raised his brows, smiling sweetly at his baby boy. 

“Are you sure dear?” Wonshik nodded softly. He liked how the demon wrapped him up and wore him thin. It was something he felt he needed. Wonshik's head was turned up, his lips delicately kissed. 

There were often dream like this as well. Wonshik and the succubus would just cuddle together or maybe go on a date together. They were versatile, sweet and hot. It was a few years of dreams before the demon began being a soft romantic thought as well. It was pitiful if Wonshik thought about it. His life was so dull he went on dates with his “partner” in his dreams. How pathetic. Even with how pitiful it was, Wonshik still loved his little fantasy world. The two lived together, had their own lives outside of any rules. They had their own paradise in dreamland. The demon would come home and sweep the priest of his feet, treat him like the prince Wonshik always secretly wanted to be considered. Some dreams, they'd have dinner together, playing at the table and teasing one another. Other dreams were like this, snuggling turning into Wonshik getting tied to the bedposts. 

The demon was loving as he wrapped the silk ribbons around Wonshik's wrists. He was always loving in this realm. Every time he touched Wonshik it was reverent, loving, burning, everything Wonshik wanted. His hands were secured to one another and then to the post. His back was to the demon, breath shallow with unease as he couldn't see the demon. He trusted him with his body and heart, but he never knew what to expect. Hands came to hold his waist. His hot body heat was pushed up against Wonshik, making him melt. Teeth teased at his neck. 

“Should I do your chest too pretty thing? Wrap you up as a present to myself?” Wonshik nodded earnestly. He loved the way the demon bound him, the way he was pulled and moved around on his ropes. 

The demon pulled the rope around his body carefully, making intricate designs. Wonshik silently admired the diamond shapes going down his chest. Pale shibari robes looked so good on his skin and in the demon’s dark hands. 

“What's the word, baby?” 

“Mana,” Wonshik puffed out, breathless. He nodded approvingly, pulling away from his handy work with the ropes. He pulled on the back firmly, making Wonshik both squeak and come closer. He gently kissed the priest’s shoulders. 

“And you'll use it if you need it?” 

“Of course.” The demon kissed him, full and long.

“Good boy.”

Wonshik's mouth fell open in a long moan as the demon pushed into him. There was a burn in keeping his arms up, and the robes near his thighs rubbed him rough as the demon used them to pull Wonshik along. 

“Oh my God, fuck.” The demon chuckled right beside his ear, giving the priest chills. 

“Isn't it one of your rules not to take the Lord's name in vain?” Wonshik whined, his head resting on the succubus's shoulder. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” The demon held the ropes at the sides of his hips as he began snapping his hips. 

“Baby boy is feisty today.” He kissed and sucked at the skin of Wonshik's shoulders before continuing. 

“I like you this way. My timid man of God is cute, but I love this blind courage to make demands when you're the one tied up.”

“Tied up and submitting…” Wonshik softly finished, eyes closed as he relaxed into his place. The demon smiled, now kissing the priest's neck. He hummed pleasantly. 

“Yes, just as you should be. This is where you belong baby, with me.” Wonshik whined, his heart pattering at the words. The succubus's hips were going slow once again. He was more focused on talking than fucking Wonshik. The priest turned his head, demanding a kiss. The demon happily obliged, kissing the man of God over his shoulder while clutching the ropes tying him up. 

The demon nursed at Wonshik's wrists. Delicately, he massaged them while gently kissing one. The ropes and satin sat in a dejected pile on the floor. The priest and his demon laid down in front of one another on the large bed. Wonshik's wrists and hips had been rubbed raw by his bondage. Now, he lay sweaty and content, staring lovingly at the succubus's face. 

“You're so good to me,” Wonshik said it casually, his exhaustion coming through in his slow delivery. The demon let out an amused puff, ending his kisses to the priest's wrists. 

“Where does this come from?” Wonshik hummed, closing his eyes and shifting to be more comfortable. 

“You just know everything I want, what I need. The intimate moments are always hot, the romantic is always sweet. Everything with you is perfect. You're so nice to me.” The demon melted a little, pulling himself to snuggle Wonshik closer. 

“Interesting to say to a demon, but it's my pleasure baby. I give everything to make you happy. Every dream should be perfect.” Had Wonshik been in a better conscious, he would question what he meant by a dream. In this world they shared, there was no awareness. He was only living there, in their world together. The omnipotence fell all upon the demon. Barely even audible, the demon continued. 

“For now, everything, everything must be perfect. I can't wait to see you.” He gently kissed the priest's forehead. “I can't wait to see you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been called, Father Kim.”

“Called? For what?” 

“There's a house, the next town over, she's requesting the home be blessed, or exorcised, whatever gets the evil out. That's what she said at least.” Wonshik scowled, nodding as he digested the information. 

“Did she say anything else?” The priest nodded. 

“She just got the house. It’s only been a few nights but something’s wrong.” 

“Alright, I’ll try and take care of it. I haven’t really done anything like that in a long time though.” The younger priest clapped his back, knocking some confidence into him. 

“Thank goodness you’re here. Come in.” Before Wonshik even had a chance to open his mouth, he was dragged along into the house. It didn’t stand out from the outside, wasn’t even that old. He nervously held onto the Bible in his grip as he awkwardly stood in the entryway. The woman was hectic, practically bouncing from place to place in the house. He shifted, summoning some courage. 

“Do you want to explain, explain everything that's been happening? It may help me in the process.” She looked at him as though she had forgotten he was there. There was stiff silence before she huffed and plopped herself down onto the couch. He shyly followed suit, sitting in the chair across from her. He felt out of place, a bulky man on a small delicate chair. He rested his hands and book on his legs, looking at the woman sincerely. Her head was in her hands, rubbing as she spoke. 

“At first it was just the noises, but then it was this voice. Whispering in some language I've never even heard before. I hear it all night. It’s driving me insane. And every time I leave the room, everything moves. Everything! I’m surprised the furniture hasn’t shifted every time you’ve blinked. It could be a ghost, a petty one, but whatever it is I want it gone.” Wonshik nodded. He pulled himself forward in his seat, now invested. 

“Has anything happened to you? You feel sick, or like you’re being watched? Anything you’d consider a negative feeling?” She scowled, opening her mouth to reject, before pausing. She closed her mouth and looked sternly at the ground beneath them in thought. Wonshik felt guilt pang in his heart, now feeling bad for asking. 

“You don't have to tell me what it is. I just want to know if the force in the house is affecting you personally. A demon in the house would naturally affect you. Their goal is to have humans sin.” She rubbed her hands together awkwardly. Her pale cheeks had gained some flush.

“Yes, I think whatever is here is affecting me.” Wonshik nodded. Gently, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Her rubbed it with his thumb comfortingly, smiling reassuringly. 

“I’ll take care of this for you. I promise when you come back in, this house will be as clean as my church.” She nodded back softly. He stood up, easily towering over the small seated woman. 

“Do you have a place set to go? This really shouldn’t take long, but it's best if no one else is in the house.” She nodded, scrambling around to find her purse, which rested on the back of the pink chair Wonshik had been sitting in. 

“I’m going to visit my girlfriends. They said I could stay as long as I need to to have the house fixed.” Wonshik tilted his head curiously.

“Girlfriends?” She blinked at him in confusion before lighting up in realization. She quickly waved her hand, as though smacking the idea out of the air. 

“No no, they’re just friends. It’s not in my house because…” Wonshik held up a hand, stern. It was his fault for hitting his own nerve. 

“The possession wouldn’t be on the house for that purpose regardless. That’s not a sin he would be here for. Now please,” He opened the door for her, awaiting her exit. She stood there for a moment before Wonshik realized what he was doing. He shrunk, flushed. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to- to shoo you out of your own house.” She smiled again, oddly loving. She turned back when she had stepped onto the porch. She spoke to him, their positions were now opposite from when he first came in. 

“Good luck, father.” 

“Lord, have mercy. Lord, have mercy. Christ, have mercy. Christ, have mercy. Lord, have mercy. Lord, have mercy,” Wonshik recited his mantra, slowly making his way around the darkened house. In his hand, he held a bowl of holy water. He dipped his fingers in at every other step, sprinkling the water about the floors. The house was eerily quiet. It would have been calming and cozy had Wonshik not know there was a presence within the house. 

“God, the Son, Redeemer of us all. Have mercy on us.” He jumped hearing something from the living room. Much like in a restless night, even houses' natural noises sent his nerves frying. He gulped, collecting himself before continuing on. Paranoia was sinking into him. 

“Father Kim,” a distant voice cooed, loving and flirtatious. Wonshik’s breath picked up in pace, along with his steps. His sing-song rite raced in its tempo. The priest was now muttering rather than singing the rite. 

“God, the Holy Spirit. Have mercy on us. Holy Trinity, one God. Have mercy on us. Holy Mary, pray for us.” 

“Come on Shikkie. Don’t ignore me,” The voice whined again. It sounded distorted, as though it was a distant station playing on the radio. It warped in and out, from soft and loving to deep and spine-tingling. Wonshik had made the full circle of the house, now in the other entryway to the living room. He touched his shoulders, forehead, then heart, praying to the father-son and holy spirit. Hesitantly, he stepped into the living room. 

He didn't find anything waiting for him. The room was just as he left it. Nothing was moved, no one had come. It was him and an empty home. He continued on.

“Holy Mother of God, Holy Virgin of virgins, St. Michael, St. Gabriel, St. Raphael, All holy angels, and archangels. All holy orders of blessed spirits, St. John the Baptist, St. Joseph, All-holy patriarchs, and prophets. Saint-!” Woshik’s words turned into a near squeal as a hand came to his back. It was gentle, caressing his lower spine through his shirt. He couldn’t move. He was petrified to that very spot, to the very word on the tip of his tongue. 

“Go ahead, father. Finish it.” Wonshik gaped for words like a fish gaped for air. The long hand curled around his hip, sending goosebumps up his skin. "Say it."

“S-saint Peter, Saint Paul-“

“Good boy, keep going.” Wonshik was pushed forward. He blindly followed along, reciting the rite as the demon toyed with him. 

“Saint Andrew, Saint James, Saint John, Saint T-Thomas.” He went through all the names of the saints as he was guided along delicately. The hand on him seemed so alien to him. He wanted to see what the demon holding him looked like, but the fear of something so evil kept his eyes forward. The demon forced him to finish the rite, returning him to the living room. Now, his hips were held in both hands, the monster standing behind him. It whispered into his ear, making chills run up and down his entire body. 

“You did so good Wonshik. You’re shaking though. Is baby boy scared?” All the air was knocked out of Wonshik’s lungs. One person called him a baby boy. One man held him so intimately. The monster behind him chuckled, voice still cracking with evil distortion. 

“Finally figured it out, dear? You always were so slow.” Hands moved. He was stepping around. Wonshik quickly shut his eyes tightly, refusing to look. The bowl of holy water was taken from his hand before the demon grabbed his hands, putting them on a very human feeling face. Wonshik foolishly looked on. 

“You…” The demon smiled. He looked so pretty, batting his eyes up at Wonshik. The priest softly rubbed his thumbs over the demon’s cheeks, as though assuring what he was touching was real. 

“Hakyeon.” The demon burst into a full grin. 

“I’ve waited so long to hear that. You have no idea how much,” he nuzzled into the hands holding his face, “I’ve wanted to hear you say my name.” Wonshik moved his hands himself, combing through Hakyeon's hair, stroking his cheek and neck.

“You're… real. This is really you?” Hakyeon laughed again, nodding. He took one of Wonshik's hands himself, exposing his wrist. 

“If it wasn't, could I do this?” He gently tapped at the younger's wrist, causing burns in his skin just like the satin had made. Wonshik yelped, pulling his hand away. He examined the abrasion in awe. 

“Good to know you're just as easy to fluster awake as well.” Wonshik flushed. This was too good to believe. This was a literal dream come true. 

“I thought you were just something I made up. I thought it was just some kind of curse. Only dreaming about one person... thinking only about them.” Hakyeon hummed pleasantly. He came further into the priest's space, grabbing his shirt by the fistfuls. Wonshik flushed looking down at him. He was so close. 

“I'm sorry you had to wait so long. You can do what you like to me to prove I'm real, if you need.” Wonshik sputtered. The demon was full of confidence and swagger. It sent Wonshik reeling every time. His retort was suppose to be just as flirtatious, but he instead came out sounding dorky and shy. 

“May I kiss you then? I want… I want to feel the real thing.” 

“Real thing?” Hakyeon asked, brow raised and smirk on. 

“Like your lips and... stuff.” Hakyeon pulled the priest down wordlessly. Wonshik gladly responded. He kissed the demon, still holding his beautiful face in his hands. God, this felt so good. It had been so long since he had a real kiss. He felt he might drown in the demon if he kept going like this. Both his arms came around the priest's neck, forcing them to be chest to chest. Wonshik felt breathless, yet airy. His hands slid back into Hakyeon's hair, holding his head tilted up.

Hakyeon quickly stepped back as Wonshik stepped forward. The priest was forcing him back. He didn't even get to squeak as his knees hit the couch. The priest just kept pushing, making Hakyeon sit down. Hakyeon's brows raised as the man climbed into his lap, still desperately kissing him. For a shy, chaste priest, he sure was eager to rile the demon up. Hakyeon was the one being kissed yet Wonshik was still making the most noise, groaning and whining into the demon's mouth. When he did pull away, his hands were grasping Hakyeon's shoulders and his breathing was labored. The demon gulped, watching the priest catch his breath. He was ready to fuck the priest right there, just for that absolutely whipped expression. 

“You sure don't hesitate baby.” Wonshik looked down at their pose, him in the demon's lap while his hips were held. He quickly scrambled off, sitting as far on the other side of the couch as he could. Hakyeon just smiled at the flustered priest's red cheeks and scandalized face. 

“Sure ready to finally touch me, huh?” Wonshik quickly covered his face with his hands. 

“I just got too excited,” Hakyeon smirked at the man beside him. 

“I kind of got that from the way you forced me into the couch and shoved your tongue in my mouth.” Wonshik weakly wailed into his hands, ashamed. 

“What if she would have come home?! What would I have even said?” 

“Baby boy, you know that woman wasn't real, right?” Wonshik came up from his hands, eyes wide and brows raised. 

“What?” 

“I was the one who called you. No one lives here other than me.” Wonshik blinked at the demon before scowling at him. 

“You could have just invited me over like a normal person!” Hakyeon burst into laughter, covering his mouth as he was met with angry eyes from the priest. 

“I had a feeling 'Hey, I'm your boyfriend from your dreams. I'm a real person. Come to this address.' would sound awfully unconvincing. It's easier to lie and have someone angry than to ask first.” That mentality should have been expected of a demon. 

A demon. 

In that moment, everything hit Wonshik like a train. He was sitting beside a demon who had haunted his dreams for years. He had met the one thing he was supposed to get rid of as his job, and he greeted it with a kiss. Were all demons like this? Beautiful ethereal men that easily turned Wonshik's insides around? Was this even what he really looked like? Wonshik stared at Hakyeon, or at least stared through him. His eyes were distant. Wonshik was long gone in his thoughts. The more the priest thought about the demon, the less he knew. Was he simply called for the sake of a tasty soul? Why now? If he asked would he ever actually get the truth? He did recall that dream weeks ago. Hakyeon looming over his flustered body and promising he'd be there soon. That was this, but it didn't answer the why or how. 

“What I said in the dream was true. The only thing I don't have is your soul. You've always been mine. You're ready now.” Hakyeon's hand snaked its way onto Wonshik's thigh, grasping it. Wonshik couldn't look anywhere else but Hakyeon as the demon moved to crawl to him. Wonshik was the prey once again. “I've wanted your soul so long. You don't know how perfect it is. Being with you I can practically taste it. You're so drowned in lust I can smell the sins on you.” The demon was nearly drooling, hand running over Wonshik's body through his clothes. A firm grip to his wrist quickly broke his concentration. 

“It's only…” Wonshik stared at the demon, who was looking at him with wide, curious eyes. His eyes always reminded Wonshik of a cat. “I should get back to the church.” Wonshik changed his statement. He stood, leaving the demon dejected on the couch. 

“Why do you have to go? Can't you stay here with me? I'll tell them the demon ate you.” Hakyeon stood. His hands came back to the priest's hips again, holding them firmly. 

“Hakyeon, I have-”

“God, I love hearing you say that.” Wonshik reddened softly, embarrassed by Hakyeon's far too pleased tone. 

“Say what?” 

“My name.” Wonshik huffed. He knew he was a lust demon, but did he have to be so suave? 

“Stop being a horn-dog.” Hakyeon pouted his lips, chin on Wonshik's shoulder. 

“Being horny is literally my job, Shikkie.” Wonshik sputtered, quickly pulling away. He turned to face Hakyeon, but was a good foot away and was covering his chest shyly. The demon didn't pursue this time. He stood with one hand on his hip. 

“Does this mean I have to play cat and mouse with you?” The demon lamented, as though it were a tragedy. Wonshik didn't answer, simply trying to quickly gather his belongings. Hakyeon helped him, still pouting. He easily scooped up the still hot candles, handling them as though they weren't trailing hot wax down his hands. Wonshik had to bite down his thoughts when he was handed the candles. It's just a lust demon with wax dripping down part of his body. Nothing odd here! He got rid of the holy water that Hakyeon had placed on the mantel. The demon was right where he left him when he came back. His arms were still crossed and still acting like a petulant child. Wonshik lifted his bag onto his shoulder as he looked at the demon. He did seem so upset to see Wonshik go… No! He was just after the priest's soul! This was more comparable to not be given candy than a boyfriend running off. 

Wonshik still kissed him goodbye. Why, he didn't know, but he couldn't help touching his lips thinking back on it and Hakyeon's smile as he made his way home. 

Taekwoon huffed at the sound of his phone going off. Both he and the man in his arms looked to see the number. The bishop beat the other to it however, easily sliding it open and holding the phone up to his ear. 

“What?” 

“Don't answer like that. I've known you for years and all I get is a 'What?'” Taekwoon sighed, closing his eyes in exhaust while his free hand pet at the hair of the man cuddled up next to him. 

“I'm sorry. Now will you explain why you're calling me?” The voice came out smug, obviously grinning on the other side. 

“I finally got to your pretty boy~. You should have told me he was one of your priests!” Taekwoon shrugged, utterly blowing off the situation. 

“It didn't come up. I don't know why you even waited. You could have taken his soul years ago.” The voice on the other line whined. 

“I'm not going to just take his soul! He deserves more than that. I should be the one asking why you didn't jump his bones already. I know you've got a soft spot for him.” Taekwoon sighed, trying not to just hang up on the other right now. 

“I have Hongbin, and unlike you, I don't need to fuck around.” Hongbin happily purred at his name and Taekwoon's ruffle of his hair. They sat together on the couch, cuddling as Taekwoon scowled at the other man on the phone. Said man had his own huff. 

“I didn't chose lust and you know it. You're so mean to me.” 

“Mhm. So does this mean I've lost a priest?” 

“No, he left me.” Taekwoon perked up. That wasn't at all what he was expecting, considering the both of them. 

“What?”

“Yeah, it was really sweet though, he kissed me goodbye! He's such a sweet little thing.”

“He didn't stay with you?” 

“No, I just said that. I think he was too shell shocked.” 

“I would be too.” 

“I knowww. I'm just so sad to see him go. When will my hot piece of ass come back from the war?” 

“Don't say that,” Taekwoon quickly shut down, making the other laugh. 

“You're no fun Woonie. Let me say hi to Bean-Bean.” Taekwoon pouted. He didn't like sharing his baby. Reluctantly, he handed Hongbin the phone. The younger smiled brightly and held it to his ear. 

“Hey Hakyeon!” 

“You're so much better. My little ray of sunshine,” The other cooed at the greeting. Taekwoon scowled, leaning up towards the phone. 

“I can still hear you. Tread carefully.” 

Wonshik heaved a large sigh as he sunk into the water of his bathtub. The water lapped at his skin, trying to calm him with its caresses. He brought his arms down from the sides of the tub, folding his hands over his chest and closing his eyes. It was so quiet, he only heard the water moving around him and his own occasional heavy breath. He moved to have his ears under water, not liking the silence. The noise was making him listless. His mind was hectic, pouring over into his itchiness for something. Anything that wasn't thinking about his demon come true. The demon already haunted his thoughts for years, but not like this. Every time he had gotten a moment to himself his thoughts went back to Hakyeon. His smile when the priest kissed him, the way his previously inhuman hands caressed his backside, the way he crawled forward salivating at the idea of eating the priest's soul. They all danced around Wonshik's head in a fluttering barrage of images. He gulped, sitting up so his legs could be underwater. Think normal thoughts. Normal thoughts like the fact he was too damn bulky for this tub. 

Hakyeon's tongue in his mouth. 

No! Wonshik was fucked. He was thoroughly fucked. He ran over his face with his wet hands, groaning. This wasn't fair. How was he supposed to think innocent thoughts if all he could see in his mind's eye was Hakyeon? Hakyeon now possessed his mind and dreams. He was gradually taking every essence of Wonshik. He didn't even want Wonshik for good reason. He just wanted to eat his soul. His years of haunting were just the fattening up of livestock before butchering. Wonshik's soul was ready to harvest.

Yet he didn't take it. He let Wonshik run away. He made his intent clear, yet didn't take his chance. Why? Wonshik stared at his wrist as he considered the reasons. He made his dream wounds real. He could make figments of imagination true. For some reason, that gave Wonshik chills. 

As he washed his body, his mind trailed back to the kiss, to hands. Under the water, he could only think of the demon's silky voice. He even thought warmly of the demon's evil voice, the one he heard in the house as he felt monstrous hands upon him. Then, it made him terrified, now though, it felt oddly… attractive. Wonshik liked being meek and small. Whatever Hakyeon truly looked like, it probably trumped Wonshik's meager human stature. Those hands were huge after all. One covered his whole back, could wrap around his waist entirely. From what he could remember though, there were only three fingers. Three fingers ending in sharp nails. Nails that could cut his skin, long fingers that could wrap around his body easily. Cold, icy hands that would make him gasp at the slightest caress. An evil, deep and sharp voice that would shame him.

He sat up, sloshing the bath water around violently, as he realized that he was thinking of those monstrous hands on his body, demonic crackling voice in his ear degrading him. No way was he really thinking of fucking a monster. Even with his denial, there was no refusing the pleasure bubbling in his body. He had really reached a new low. He was really fucked if he was even considering fucking Hakyeon as a monster. Where had his standards gone? 

Wonshik stood from the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist as he dripped onto the bathroom floor. He approached the fogged mirror, brushing through his hair. He couldn't stop looking at that wrist, fixating on it. 

“You look so handsome darling.” Wonshik jumped out of his skin. He looked to the mirror as he caught his breath. His reflection wasn't on the glass anymore. Now, it was Hakyeon, in what looked like his own bathroom. The demon was giving his exposed chest heart eyes, looking like the cat who ate the canary. 

“Do demons not have rules? Can you just do whatever you want?” Hakyeon shrugged, still drinking up the image of Wonshik's wet body. 

“We don't have to do what humans think we should. I should have done this years ago. I could have spied on you forever ago.” 

“That's not the point! And-and that's also an invasion of my space!” Hakyeon smirked at him, practically purring. 

“You never minded me invading your space before.” 

“Hakyeon!” The demon hummed pleasurable, smiling. 

“Never gets old. Love it.” Wonshik groaned, sinking down against the wall behind him. Hakyeon looked at him through the mirror.

“Why didn't you take my soul?” Wonshik questioned, defeated. His head was hung.

“What?” 

“You could have taken my soul earlier. I wouldn't have been able to stop you. Why didn't you just go ahead?” Wonshik sounded so tired, so worn down from this dynamic. Hakyeon was quiet, mulling over what to say. 

“I don't want it yet.” Wonshik squinted. 

“Why?” 

“I don't just want to eat your soul. I want to have it. I want you to give it to me, begging for me. I want to… share your soul with you.” Before Wonshik could ask, the mirror trick was over. The glass returned to reflecting Wonshik and the bathroom wall. To share a soul… could you even do that? 

“Father, I have a confession.” Wonshik glared at the partition of the confessional. He knew that voice, how it lillted without any peninance for what it has done. 

“You can't be here.” 

“Aw, come on Wonshikie. At least hear my confession.” Wonshik rubbed his face with both hands. 

“What is it?” 

“I have promiscuous thoughts of a man of God. I've fallen in love.” Wonshik sighed, annoyed. 

“Love isn't a sin.” There was a silence, allowing Wonshik to realize what just happened. He looked at the partition, even though he couldn't see Hakyeon through it. 

“You've fallen in love?” 

“Thank you father,” Hakyeon whispered before stepping out of the confessional. Wonshik thoughtlessly did the same, watching Hakyeon go with wide eyes. All he saw was the demon’s back as he walked back to his spot at the pews. The people in line for confession were staring at Wonshik like he lost his mind. He looked back to them, clearing his throat before stepping back in while waving the next person over. 

“Hakyeon!” The demon looked up, smiling, as Wonshik banged his hands on the pew, wheezing as he had run over to Hakyeon the moment confessions were done. Hakyeon switched which legs he had crossed, smug as his little trap worked.

“What is it, Father?” 

“I want to talk to you.” 

“We're talking now.”

“Somewhere else.” Hakyeon couldn't help himself. His smile turned to teasing smirk. 

“You want to take me somewhere private?” Wonshik opened his mouth before glaring as he flushed. 

“Don't do that.”

“Do what?”

“Make this inappropriate.” Hakyeon stood, wiping his hands on his long coat before responding smugly to Wonshik. 

“It's my job, Father.”

Wonshik grabbed Hakyeon by the wrist and lead him away, to the hallway that lead to his room. Wonshik turned back to him, words retreating his brain as he saw Hakyeon's smug look. 

“Very forward, darling. I didn't think you had it in you.” Wonshik gulped as hands were placed on his chest. What was he going to say again? 

“Uh-” 

“Already toting me off to your office? I didn't think you were that weak already.” 

“That's not-” 

“I expected you to be more the romantic type. I'm not disappointed, just a little surprised.” 

“I am not,” Wonshik started loudly before realizing everyone would probably hear him at that volume, “I am not going to fuck you here. I want to talk.” Hakyeon pouted his lips, sighing sadly. 

“Forgive me for trying.” 

“Why are you here?”

“Can't I come to see my baby boy at his work?” Wonshik flushed, angrily pouting. He quickly shuffled Hakyeon into his office, closing the door so they could speak outside of whispers. 

“I'm not your baby boy, and aren't there some kind of rules about demons coming into a holy building?” Hakyeon rolled his eyes. He was touching Wonshik's chest again. For some reason, he let him.

“You sure sound like my baby boy when your moaning daddy all sweet, but okay. And we don't have to follow your silly human rules. I can do whatever I want.” He punctuated his sentence by poking Wonshik's nose cutely. 

“Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't use them without warning.” Hakyeon waved his hands as he walked over to the desk, taking a seat atop it. 

“Alright, fair enough. But that means I get to see you?” 

“You're dead set, aren't you?” The demon nodded. 

“Very much so, yes. And you're making me go hungry with all this stress lately.” Wonshik scowled in confusion.

“What?”

“Maybe I should just give you some time to yourself. See how long you can hold out without your fix,” Hakyeon went on, not explaining what any of that meant. Wonshik was still in the dark as Hakyeon continued. He looked up at the ceiling innocently, thinking about his plan. “I don't know though. I don't want you having any lusty thoughts about that miserable bishop. You should think about me. I'm the one who's here now, ready to please.”

“You're greedy.” Hakyeon's face seemed darker, malicious. 

“I don't like sharing, Wonshik. You're mine.” Wonshik gulped, trying to remain steady. So Hakyeon was just trying to scare him now? He wouldn't give in. 

“I'm not giving you my soul.” Hakyeon leaned over to grab Wonshik's wrist, pulling him in. The priest stood between Hakyeon's thighs, looking down at him.

“I don't want just your soul. Give it all to me, Wonshik.” Hakyeon easily made Wonshik lean down, pulling him by the back of his neck. He whispered right against his lips, “I want to devour you whole, father.”

Wonshik didn't resist the kiss. He should have. He really should. But Hakyeon's lips felt so inviting, and he was so naturally pulled into him. It was almost gravitational, the attraction to Hakyeon and his skin. Wonshik found it harder and harder to pull away the closer he got. He started grasping at Hakyeon as the kiss deepened, pulling his clothes and pressing their bodies closer. Hakyeon only encouraged him, groaning into his mouth. Hakyeon's legs wrapped around him and suddenly Wonshik realized what he was doing. It was hard to stop himself though. Was it because of the arousing aura about Hakyeon? Or was it Wonshik having been restrained for so long? He hadn't touched someone like this since he became a priest, and they were certainly no Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon ground against the priest. That's what had Wonshik pull away from the kiss, gasping. Hakyeon looked so coy, smirking as he rolled his hips against Wonshik's. 

“Keep thinking like that, it feels so good.” 

“W-what?” Wonshik was trying to stop Hakyeon, grabbing his hips as he watched them work.

“Your sinful thoughts, I feed off of them. Keep thinking about it. You want me. Strip me down and use me Wonshik. I know you want to. Please, it would make me so happy.” Hakyeon begging and dry humping him made it very hard to say no, and had Wonshik hard in a literal sense. He bit his lip, rolling against the demon's hips.

“Does this mean you win?” Hakyeon let out a puff of a laugh, head hung back as Wonshik rubbed up against him. 

“No baby. You give me your soul when you're ready.” Wonshik was grinding against him harder, with more need. 

“We shouldn't do this…”

“Why not? We both want it. Don't you?” 

“We're in a church. People are out there.” 

“Why have the body of Christ when you can have mine? At least I'm palpable.”

“Hakyeon!” 

“Is that not funny?” Wonshik shook his head, but he didn't seem very focused on the gesture. He was humping Hakyeon like he was a dog in heat. His strong grip holding him gave Hakyeon tingles. Hakyeon's feast of sinful thoughts was replaced by anxiety. He scowled at the bitter taste sensation. He sighed, pushing Wonshik off. The priest looked lost, scared his source of relief had gotten tired of him. He went wide eyed as Hakyeon sank to the floor between him and the desk instead of standing up. 

He sat on top of his legs, hands folded and eyes batting up at Wonshik innocently. He was so close, so ready to be used for pleasure. When he told Wonshik to remove his vestments, the priest didn't hesitate. He pulled off the robe to expose his street clothes beneath, a sweater and slacks. Hakyeon massaged the priest's thighs, licking his lips. 

“What a good boy. Why don't you tell me about how much you want your cock down my throat rather than thinking it?” Wonshik whined, rubbing his face in hope the blush would reduce. Hakyeon happily undid his slacks, exposing his boxers. He nuzzled at the bulge, content. 

“Look at you, so excited already,” Hakyeon cooed as he pulled out Wonshik's cock, pumping it until it was solid in his touch. Wonshik was biting his fist as Hakyeon licked at him. His mouth felt sinfully good. Wonshik didn't want it to stop. He wasn't sure if he was on cloud nine because of the demon or some kind of influence he had. Maybe he was able to magically make someone feel more aroused than they ever would be. That wasn't fair to him though. That was cutting him short. Wonshik had to remind himself that this wasn't some gifted human. This was a demon. His job was arousal, sexuality. This was just a ruse to get his soul. 

But Wonshik would believe in anything if it made him happy. 

Hakyeon felt so high off of the filthy thoughts and burning desire he stole from Wonshik. It was like a feast for the demon, a whole buffet laid out for him to take from. Wonshik had readily sat out his sex, offering it to Hakyeon on a figurative silver platter. Hakyeon had his eyes rolled back blowing him. It was so much better with the real flesh rather than figments of a dream. He magically flipped the lock with a wave of his fingers, still very much invested in the priest occupying his mouth. The priest that was melting underneath the demon’s claws, literally shaking. Hakyeon weaved together their fingers, making eye contact as he showed off his prowess. Wonshik wasn't even capable of words, just gaping down at the demon. Hakyeon felt so adored at the priest's undivided attention. The honor of being the only thing someone thought of. It was quite flattering. 

“Father?” A voice called, knocking on the door. Their hands unraveled. Wonshik grabbed the desk with strong grip, voice tight. 

“A minute please!” Hakyeon felt smug, watching the anxious priest. He pulled off, face alight with a grin. 

“Just a minute? Taking away my fun so fast?” 

“Shut up,” Wonshik whispered angrily, through his teeth. Hakyeon just shrugged getting back to his work. He was giving Wonshik his best work, the least he could do was be a little mannerly. 

“I didn't want -shit- them to hear you.” Hakyeon decided to just stay away, free to talk while he pumped and teased with his hands. 

“Oh, but they can hear you sensitive boy? You're so noisy.” Wonshik whined. He began rocking his hips into Hakyeon's touch. 

“Please Hakyeon.” Hakyeon hummed warmly, shuffling closer.

“Please what? Let you cum? Do more? Be rough? What exactly do you want, baby boy?”

“More. More please.” Hakyeon cooed. 

“What a good boy. You're even better like this. Of course you can have more, cutie.” Wonshik tightened his grip on the desk behind Hakyeon, groaning loudly. He had Wonshik down his throat again, working him over and over. He couldn't help a muffled moan of his own once Wonshik came in his mouth with a moan. He happily swallowed. If sinful thoughts were a meal, then sinful results were a delicacy. 

Hakyeon stood back up, sitting on the desk that Wonshik had been gripping for dear life. The priest looked wrecked. He hugged onto Hakyeon in exhaustion. The demon simply smiled, wrapping arms around him and petting his head. For someone who put up such a fight, he was awfully adorable. In his sleepiness, Wonshik didn't question nuzzling into Hakyeon. He felt so warm, welcome. Wonshik felt homesick being in his arms, like he had just returned to where he belonged. That brought a little wetness to his eyes. Hakyeon squeaked as he was suddenly squished even tighter in the priest’s arms.

“What’s up baby boy?” 

“I don’t know,” Wonshik sniffled. Hakyeon cooed, cradling the priest’s head. 

“Oh baby, it’s okay. You did great, my good boy.” He softly kissed Wonshik’s temple. The priest was quiet, resting on the demon. He had a steady heart beat that lulled Wonshik to peace. “You’re so good, baby. Thank you for letting me touch you, honey.” Wonshik muttered something about it not being an issue. Before cuddling into Hakyeon further, he made himself more appropriate again. Somehow it had left his mind what had just occurred. Hakyeon chuckled as he was brought back into Wonshik’s arms. He was so cute. 

“You’re awfully touchy this time around. Here I thought you had to go back out to the congregation ‘in a minute’.” Wonshik just shook his head, still buried in Hakyeon. 

“Wan’ stay here with daddy...” Hakyeon looked down at the priest. He burst into a grin before grabbing his face and rapid fire kissing all over it. The priest whined.

“Yes, yes. Stay with daddy as long as you like. They won’t mind.” They both truly knew that the people most certainly would mind, but Hakyeon wasn’t here to be the voice of reason. He would encourage Wonshik to keep him around selfishly in a heartbeat. Wonshik listened regardless. He was in no state to think of Hakyeon as having ulterior, demonic, motives. 

The pair moved to the chair at the desk, Hakyeon sitting on Wonshik’s lap and babying him. Every time Wonshik calmed, he remembered that his dreams had come true and he wasn’t alone and started to tear up again. He had someone there to physically coddle him. Hakyeon was literally a dream come true. He still made Wonshik’s mind go into the clouds however, considering the man from before came back to knock more urgently. Wonshik had entirely forgotten the task he stopped halfway through. Hakyeon had completely whisked him away, body and mind. 

“Is that my queue to leave?” Hakyeon questioned softly, making no actual physical move to leave. 

“What will they think if they see us leave together?” Hakyeon snorted. 

“What are you going to do then? Hide me out in your office?” Wonshik just stared at Hakyeon. The demon raised his brows. “You’re kidding.”

“You don't have anywhere to go do you?”

“Of course I do! I'm… a very wanted person.” Wonshik looked skeptical. Hakyeon huffed, pouting his lips. He smacked the side of Wonshik's neck, taking out his frustration. The priest rubbed at the tender spot. Hakyeon was going to stay in the office in secret. 

It probably wasn't the best idea. The whole time Wonshik went about his work for confessions, he was distracted. He had his dream come true hiding out in his office. They were like reckless teens trying to avoid getting caught. Wonshik was just tucking Hakyeon into his figurative closet every time he heard a sign of life coming. He couldn't help it. This wasn't exactly the safest place to bravely wave his pride flag, even if he told the attendees that they shouldn't believe in hate. Teaching others did not change the people who refused to learn. And even if Hakyeon wasn't male, that didn't change the fact that he was still a demon. He was still an embodiment of what the priest was supposed to oppose. He shouldn't sin and yet here he was, caught entangled with the monster of sin. Here he was with a demon on his knees for him. Oh how low they fall. 

“Welcome back darling,” Hakyeon cooed once he saw the door open again. He had been laying on the desk, kicking his feet in boredom until his little prince came back. Once he did, the demon quickly sat back up, trying to look as tempting as possible. Chagrin fell the second he saw that wasn’t Wonshik. The younger, priest-in-training looked at Hakyeon in shock, before the demon quickly vanished. Hakyeon left no trace of his presence in the room. He didn’t even disappear in a puff of smoke. He simply evanesced. He stared at the space for some time. Not sure how he could just figment an entire person. Slowly, he closed the door. His expression remained puzzled, even as he quickly went to Wonshik. 

“Father Kim.” Wonshik turned to the younger, stopping mid-speech. He was holding the older priest by his sleeve. The people stared as they spoke in quick whispers.

“What is it?”

“There was someone in your study, a stranger.” Wonshik paled, though for a reason the younger wasn’t aware of. He gulped, trying to retain composure. 

“Did you send them out?”

“No, he just vanished! He was there and spoke to me, but then just disappeared into thin air.” Wonshik darted his eyes about, trying to cobble together some resemblance of an excuse. 

“We should speak about this after confession. Perhaps you are beginning to be plagued as well…” The younger opened his mouth to retort, but simply closed it. He nodded before walking off quickly. Wonshik turned back to the people with a nervous smile. 

“My apologies. He just had something that.. needed to be brought to my attention immediately.”

“Hakyeon? Are you still here? Jaeho said he saw you in here.” Wonshik scoured the office space, finding no one in it but himself. He opened his own bedroom door, once again finding no one despite his call of Hakyeon’s name. He stepped back into his office, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

“Damn it, Hakyeon.”

“What did you need baby boy?” Wonshik jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. There Hakyeon was, right back on top of his desk as though he had never left. His head was tilted curiously at the priest. Wonshik glared as he held a hand over his heart, trying to come down from his startle.

“Didn’t we talk about just suddenly appearing?” 

“No, we talked about me invading your space. You didn’t say anything about teleporting. Plus, I can’t control it if you call my name like that. You can’t just summon me and not expect me to come.” Wonshik sighed. He turned his focus away from Hakyeon, pulling off his vestments. He spoke as he hung them up.

“Jaeho saw you in my office.”

“I’m aware.”

“He said you were here and gone in an instant, he probably thinks he’s going insane now.”

“Coming from my old place, I can’t really see a flaw in insanity.” Wonshik scowled. 

“Yes, but your old place was Hell. Humans aren’t use to chaos and situations that defy our fragile natural laws.”

“Those are such pesky things, aren’t they?”

“For you, maybe.” 

There was a breath, a break. Once Wonshik turned to be facing Hakyeon again, he was met with a big smile. It was warm and lit Hakyeon’s face up like Christmas lights. Wonshik felt a butterfly make ways inside him. 

“What’s that smile?”

“Look at us, bickering like an old married couple,” Hakyeon cooed, kicking his feet childishly. Wonshik felt warmth in his cheeks. He looked down at the floor, biting back a smile. 

“Don’t push it…” Hakyeon stood from the desk. He came over to Wonshik, putting his hands around the back of his neck. The priest reflexively grabbed his hips.

“My hubby,” he whispered contentedly, making them rock side to side slightly. 

“Hakyeon,” Wonshik stuttered, “Hakyeon we’ve known each other for a week.” Hakyeon shook his head, still with that relaxed smile. 

“Nope, we’ve known each other years. At least more than ten by now.”

“Thirteen…” Wonshik mumbled under his breath. Hakyeon opened his eyes, looking at the priest curiously. 

“Hm?”

“Thirteen. It’s been.. thirteen years.” Hakyeon blinked at him blankly before bursting into another grin. The priest whined as his cheeks were pinched. Hakyeon cooed.

“You are so cute! Keeping track all these years. Did you have a little anniversary you would celebrate every year without me?”

“Hakyeon.”

“I’m serious! You’re such a sweet innocent boy.”

“Yet I’m possessed by a lustful demon.” Hakyeon simply waved his hands, scoffing. 

“Please, I’m the nasty one here. And you're not possessed, you just have a certain demon very enamored with you.” 

“Enamored, that's a serious word choice.” Hakyeon purred, coming up to smugly peck at his lips. 

“Kim Wonshik, I would scream my love for you from the tallest building if that's what you wanted. I adore you. I worship you.”

“You're not suppose to worship false idols,” Wonshik muttered back. He didn't have any bite to his tone. It was more of a playful back and forth. 

“I was made to break those silly rules, baby.” Wonshik hummed. Hakyeon was a little thrown off at his smirk. It was absolutely to die for, it's just he wasn't prepared. Their noses bumped as Wonshik just brought him closer, holding him by the arch of his back. 

“I figured that one out. There are better things you could break however.” Hakyeon half laughed, still a little caught off guard. He squeaked as he was picked up. He spoke as Wonshik walked him through to the door of his bedroom.

“Oh you are insatiable! You're such a dog.” They were both giggling by the time Wonshik got Hakyeon down on the bed. He kissed Hakyeon's neck through laughter.

“Let's say I missed my master then.” 

Taekwoon was welcomed into the church by Jaeho. The young student had spoken with him once Wonshik had finished confession and disappeared into his office. It was later in the day now, Jaeho having contacted Taekwoon in the middle of an appointment hours away. The bishop was admittedly a little biased towards Wonshik. If something was occurring in his church, he was a little faster to a response. 

The suggestion that Jaeho was being haunted by visions as well did not settle well in his gut. He knew what this was, and he did not like it. When it was the case of just Wonshik, Taekwoon could wave it off. This was more difficult. A whole church could not be as gullible as Wonshik. 

“He has been in his office the whole time?”

“Yes sir. He looked really scared when I told him that that thing was in there. I don't know what's going on.” Sweet innocent Jaeho.

“I will speak with him, or whatever I find should it not be him. I suggest you go home. You look shaken.” The student nodded, softly bowing and thanking the bishop before going to get his things. Taekwoon sighed once he was alone. His head was tilted back, eyes closed as he faced the high ceiling. 

Taekwoon came to the door, met with faint noises. He didn't knock at first. He stood as quietly as he could, head slightly turned so one ear was closer to the door. There were giggles coming from inside. 

“You little deviant! A man of God really shouldn't be saying such vulgar things.” 

“Oh hush! You have no room to speak! You're the perverse one here.” 

“Careful with insults lover.” Taekwoon, unfortunately, recognized that voice. He huffed, turning his back to the door and resting against it. Why was this his role in life? He didn’t expect much, but he certainly didn’t want, and wasn’t prepared for, dealing with lusty demons possessing his friend. This isn’t what he had expected first bringing Wonshik into the church. His self loathing was interrupted by Wonshik moaning. 

“Hakyeon,” The priest called out wantonly. Taekwoon's heart fell. There was no saving him now, it was too late. He remained against the door as he tried to consider a plan. They couldn't just let this go on. Did he really have any power to stop it though? “More, please.”

“Please what , baby?” 

“I want- I want more, please sir.” The familiar demonic chuckle that filled Taekwoon's ears gave him goosebumps. Poor poor Wonshik. Something about him though… something reminded Taekwoon of Hongbin. He wouldn't blame Hongbin for what happened, so it was only fair to keep Wonshik from fault. They couldn't help their possession. 

Taekwoon stepped out back to the main area of congregation. An empty church at sundown was certainly a lucid place to be. He pulled his phone from his pocket, staring up at the sky from the windows as he held it to his ear. The ringer went on for barely thirty seconds before it was picked up.

“What’s up?”

“I’m coming home,” Taekwoon stated matter-of-factly. The man on the other line cooed. His excitement gave Taekwoon a small smile.

“This early? Is there anything you want me to get ready?” Hongbin’s tone was edging on flirtatious, a suggestion clearly hidden in his words. Taekwoon scoffed. He watched a crow land on the window’s ledge outside. 

“You’re inappropriate.” Hongbin just hummed. Taekwoon could see the smile on his face even if they were kilometers apart. 

“It was just a suggestion. Maybe my birdy just has some stress he just wants to work off. I'm just trying to be a good husband.” Taekwoon hummed. The pet name gave him a pleasurable tingle inside. The sentiment would be sweet on paper, but Taekwoon could read Hongbin like a book. He was poor at hiding his own… cravings. 

“So you want to spoil me?” Hongbin laughed. 

“I see what you’re doing here, birdy. I’ll spoil you like a princess when you get home if that’s what you want.”

“I never said I wanted it.”

“Yes you did. I can see right through you, princess. Just get over here already.” Taekwoon shook his head. The crow had flown off again. All that remained of it now was the nest it left behind and a feather falling off to the ground. Taekwoon stared at where it had been a moment more. Softly, he muttered to Hongbin,

“I love you.” Hongbin hummed. His voice was calm, sincere.

“I love you too, Taekwoon. My birdy.” 

Taekwoon left the church and disappeared. He’d talk with Wonshik about this at some other point. 

Wonshik lay in the darkness. Hakyeon was in front of him, his tan skin tantalizing and eyes glowing in the dark. It was silent, air filled with reverie. Hakyeon became Wonshik's fascination. He already was, but now that he was here in the flesh it was hard to look away. The demon was bare before Wonshik, nothing hiding his body from Wonshik. He was a demon of lust, of course he had the confidence to stand naked and proud. Not once did he hesitantly look upon his own body as Wonshik worshiped it. His glowing eyes remained on Wonshik, concentrated yet warm. Wonshik's hands were over the demon's ribs, thumbs tracing circles in his skin.

“Is it everything you wanted Wonshik?” Hakyeon spoke gently, voice barely surpassing a whisper. Wonshik didn’t answer, he couldn’t. Hakyeon was so close, so good on his fingertips. He stole all of Wonshik’s air. There were no words eloquent enough to reply. 

Wonshik pulled the demon’s thin body against his. The sheet over Wonshik’s body separated them but only barely. The priest held Hakyeon tightly, passed his hands up and down the expanse of the demon’s back. All of him was so smooth, so pleasing to the touch. It was though he were sculpted by angels, even if he very much so was the opposite. He was made to be alluring. His voice, his touch, his body, they were all made to make Wonshik’s mouth water. They did. They truly did make him weak in the knees. The real Hakyeon was even harder to resist than the one of his dreams. Having him in the flesh, it was impossible to say no. Wonshik found a hard time separating his past dreams from reality when the other was so close. 

He had known Hakyeon, in truth, over a decade. He was so close to him without any real world connection. He had spent years with the demon in the short instances of his sleep. When they met in person, it was like he was never a dream. Hakyeon had always been there. Wonshik already trusted him, in truth, already loved him. He knew before, even when it was just midnight delusions. When Hakyeon did nothing more than haunt his dreams, Wonshik still fell in love. Hakyeon, real or not, was the person closest to him. In the past, Wonshik would excitedly go to sleep just to see him again. When his eyes would open, he’d curse reality for crashing back down on him. 

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Hakyeon spoke softly, his face still pressed against Wonshik’s skin. He could taste Wonshik’s anxiety, another bitter tang. Softly, he brought his hands up to gently caress, to calm. Wonshik didn’t even twitch under them. He was fully subdued to Hakyeon’s will. 

“I’m sorry you had to spend the days alone. You’re just so good. I didn’t want to rush. I wanted you to love me down to your bones.” Hakyeon inhaled as he watched his own hands grace over the priest’s chest. The warmth, the erratic heart, the entirely human need to breathe, to live, it was so tempting. All he could see was Wonshik’s sweet, tender soul. It was so innocent, despite its tainting of lust. It was so genuine, so beautiful. Hakyeon couldn’t find the words he normally easily accessed. Nothing could be said of how good, how delicious, Wonshik’s soul looked. No words could illustrate how much Hakyeon thirsted for it. He craved so badly to rip the soul from Wonshik, savor every piece. He wanted to keep Wonshik though. He could never hurt the priest, in fear of losing him. He wanted to share that wholesome light inside him, feast of it and his sins until the priest was old and ready to give himself fully. It wouldn’t feed him well, sharing the soul. Hakyeon knew that. But it was so, so worth it. He wanted Wonshik forever. If he starved for a measly eighty human years then so be it. He would become an angel if it meant he could savor Wonshik and all his charms until the priest was sent to hell for his sins and lack of soul. 

“Please don’t look at me like that,” Wonshik whispered, weak. He sounded scared. Hakyeon hid his face, trying to take a deep breath to relax himself. He licked over his suddenly very sharp teeth, tightly closing his eyes that had been glowing brightly. That was a very dangerous slip. To show a human your true demon form… what was he thinking? His hunger, his, well, lust, for Wonshik’s soul had him lose control of himself. He was so… so hungry. 

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry, baby. Your soul, it just looks so good right now. I couldn’t help it. I’m so hungry Wonshik. I’m sorry.” 

“You can see souls…?” Hakyeon nodded earnestly.

“Yes. Yours… it’s so bright, so sweet. God I want it so bad. You have no idea how,” He inhaled sharply. He spoke the next word in a half moan, “good it looks.” Hakyeon couldn’t control himself. He didn’t know what had taken over him (he truthfully knew exactly what). He softly moved them so Wonshik was on his back, Hakyeon half on top of him, looking down at him lustfully. Wonshik was so uneasy, so taken aback, that it was easy to move him. He was pliable afraid. 

“Your soul has always been so good, so ripe for the taking. We all wanted you, wanted to take you apart and get a taste. I’m so happy I got you first. If I could be human, I’d want to have a soul just like yours.” He gently placed his hand on Wonshik’s chest, right at his heart. Wonshik suddenly found it very hard to breath. His heart was racing. “Strong, innocent, loving. You want to be good so badly, please everyone. It makes you so delicious Wonshik. Every time I look at you, I see the man I love and the soul that would lead me to damnation over and over again. In your dreams, it was easier. It wasn’t physical, I didn’t have to avoid touching you, even seeing you, then. In this body though… it’s so hard. Every time I look at you I practically drool. I want it so bad. I need it. I don’t want anything else, Wonshik. If I could have even the slightest taste of you I would happily fade away into oblivion.” His glowing eyes looked into Wonshik’s desperately. He held Wonshik’s shirt in tight fists. Wonshik couldn't speak. He honestly felt like he had died then, like Hakyeon was already eating him away while he used a distracting speech.

“Why don’t you?” He choked out.

“I can’t. I can’t do it unless you let me. Please, Wonshik. I’ve never wanted anything this much before. I feel like I’m going to die.” Ignoring the fact that the demon was never alive, it was very convincing. Wonshik’s head was spinning however. He didn’t know what to do. What could he even do? 

“Can you.. please get off for a second.” The demon pulled away hesitantly. He watched the priest pull himself from the bed. Wonshik walked out of the sleeping area and moved into his office. Hakyeon felt and heard him slide open a window. The air outside was cold and harsh. A breeze made the air inside both rooms instantly nippy. Wonshik stuck his head out the window, gulping down the cold air. Why was it so hard to breath with Hakyeon around? He felt like he was going to suffocate with the demon looking at him like that. His eyes were so desperate yet evil. Wonshik wanted to pity them, but the second he saw their glow he was scared away. The teeth as well… they were sharper than any humans could be. They looked ready to rip Wonshik into pieces. He shuddered, whether from the cold air or that mental image, he couldn’t tell. 

“Wonshik..?” Hakyeon gently brought a hand to Wonshik’s back. He was much more timid sounding then a few minutes prior, when he was begging to eat Wonshik alive. 

“I can’t,” the priest muttered, still halfway out the window.

“You can’t?” Hakyeon softly repeated, still confused. Wonshik nodded. He gulped down one last bit of cold night air before coming back inside. Somehow, now Hakyeon looked much smaller in his human form to Wonshik. It was as though seeing him in a more monstrous light had changed every perception of him. He had the sheet wrapped around him, holding it close. Wonshik loved him too much, cared way more than his brain should allow. The heart was a stubborn thing though. 

“I can’t say yes Hakyeon. My soul… my soul is a part of me. I just, I cant suddenly give it up. It’s all of who I am. If you take it from me, will I even be myself anymore?” Hakyeon hung his head as Wonshik went on. He looked like a child. Wonshik’s heart hurt. 

“It won’t. I wouldn’t want it if I couldn't still have you. I need you Wonshik. We can share! I can bond us and we-“

“No.” Hakyeon looked crestfallen.

“What..?”

“I’m not ready. I can’t Hakyeon,” He repeated. He sunk down to sit on the floor, rubbing over his face. Hakyeon stammered. Emotions were crashing over him in all intensities. He was angry, he was depressed, he was needy. He wanted to say that wasn’t fair, that sharing wouldn’t do anything. He swallowed down that urge. He was the one being unfair. He was the one asking to much. He gulped, trying to keep himself sounding steady. 

“I’ll give you time. I don’t- I can make it.” Wonshik moved to retort, but once he raised his head, Hakyeon was gone. The sheet lay crumpled on the floor where Hakyeon had once been standing. For a second time that day, Wonshik felt himself go teary. He didn’t want to push Hakyeon away. He still loved him, wanted him. He just couldn’t do something as monumental as giving up his soul. 

Wonshik rose, grabbed the sheet, and returned to his bed. He lay with it between him. The demon’s scent had clung to the thin fabric. Wonshik prayed it to never go away. He wanted back his demon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to attempt a posting schedule and fail miserably. I should stick to one because I still haven't finished chapter 5, but y'know. 
> 
> This ends part one! This was the conclusion of the ORGINAL chapter 1

Hongbin silently cracked open the door, bat in his hand and ready to strike. Taekwoon was close behind him, trying to look over his shoulder into the dark house. They both muffled a gasp as one of the lights came on. Hongbin gulped before stepping out. 

“I’ll give you three seconds to get out of my house before I either beat the shit out of you or call the police.” There was a groan from the living room. Hongbin slowly shuffled forward, Taekwoon still sticking to him like moss on a log. 

“Please be careful, Bin…”

“Shh, I’ve got this, birdy.” 

“You two can calm down, it's just me,” Hakyeon called from the living room. Hongbin slowly lowered his bat, processing what he said before quickly power walking over. When the couple looked around the corner, they found Hakyeon laying on their couch, naked, pillow conveniently placed over his privates. Taekwoon took control.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house at one in the morning?!”

“Our house,” Hongbin softly corrected. Taekwoon waved him off. Hakyeon placed a hand over his head melodramatically. 

“My baby doesn't want me anymore,” He lamented. Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“At least come here dressed. I don't want your dirty ass on my couch.”

“Or your dick germs on the pillow.” 

“Do you have no respect for a broken man?” He questioned, still snapping his fingers to instantly be clothed. The couple were both comforted seeing him properly dressed. Taekwoon smacked his legs, making him sit up properly. Hongbin took the pillow in disgust and moved it to the laundry basket in the hallway. Taekwoon sat down next Hakyeon. 

“What makes you think he doesn't like you?” Taekwoon questioned flatly. Hakyeon whined, laying his whole weight on Taekwoon. 

“Today was so good. I met him at the church, we talked, he let me touch him, twice even!” Hongbin returned, sitting on Hakyeon's other side, arm on the back of the couch. 

“So what happened?” he asked casually. Taekwoon elbowed Hakyeon when he tried to nuzzle into the bishop. Hakyeon pouted, coming to Hongbin for physical attention instead. The man innocently welcomed him in, patting his back. 

“We were cuddling. He was so sweet, staring at me and touching me. He looked so in love. But then he brought me closer and I could smell him and feel him and before I knew it I was drooling over his soul. It's so good Hongbin. I want it so bad. I scared him though so now he hates me,” Hakyeon ululated. He might have been a touch too theatrical, but he was heartbroken, damn it! His misery was lost on Hongbin and Taekwoon. 

“Did you go into full demon form?” 

“No,” he sniffled, “but my fangs came out and my eyes were already glowing since we were in the dark. I just wanted to take a bite out of him. I didn't want to hurt him…” 

“That sounds kind of contradictory,” Hongbin mumbled, earning himself a glare. Taekwoon sighed.

“Hakyeon, I doubt Wonshik hates you. He's too obsessed with you. You just scared him.”

“He needed to get some air. When I came over to check on him, he said I couldn't have his soul. He wouldn't even let me explain bonding. I don't want to kill him! I just want a little piece. It's so unfair…” Hakyeon hid his face in Hongbin's neck. Seeing the scratches running up the man's back made him feel even worse about his situation. 

“Hakyeon, it's not unfair. You're just a brat.” Taekwoon was so mean. Hakyeon knew he was being selfish, but the whole reason of going to your friends was to make yourself feel better. The demon whined but Taekwoon continued. “You just asked him if you could eat what he thinks makes him _him_. That's a lot of stress to put on someone new.”

“He wouldn't let me explain it to him though!”

“You don't need to. No amount of explaining at this stage will change his mind. He's still scared of what's going to happen.” Hakyeon silently sulked in Hongbin's arms. Taekwoon was right yet again. Why did he think Taekwoon would pity him and go easy? 

“I just want to love him,” the demon grumbled. 

“Then show him that,” Hongbin butted in innocently. It was good advice, albeit childish. Liking someone wouldn't change your morals, at least, that's what Hakyeon assumed. Hakyeon didn't have any arguments left in him. They all sat together silently. Eventually, Hakyeon pulled away from Hongbin. He gently rubbed his eyes. He was a pitiful display. Once he calmed down, he put his hands down. He stared at the floor soullessly. 

The couple, begrudgingly, allowed Hakyeon to stay. Taekwoon more than likely would have made more of a fuss if it weren't for the late hour and Hongbin having some sway over him. The bishop was particularly susceptible to him tonight. It took one little bribe for Taekwoon to happily be lead back to bed. Hakyeon was left alone in the living room, too lethargic to actually move to the guest room to wallow in his self pity privately. Hongbin had turned out the light for him while leaving the room. The only light came from outside the windows and a nightlight in the hallway to the living room. The house was so quiet, unnervingly so. Hakyeon needed distraction, in general to fall asleep, but especially now. He was still accustomed to his home in Hell. There was no quiet in the afterlife. Time was a figment and activity was never ending. Hakyeon bounced his leg thoughtlessly. He needed something, anything. 

He thought of Wonshik. 

Hongbin and Taekwoon woke Hakyeon up in the morning. Not intentionally, they were just getting ready for their own day, but the noise woke Hakyeon up. It was obnoxiously early in the morning. When he walked to the kitchen half asleep, the couple were already there, having a simple breakfast together. They both looked to Hakyeon curiously when he came in. Hongbin's cheeks were puffed full of food. 

“What are you doing awake?” He spoke with his mouth full. 

“You guys are loud,” he complained, moving into the kitchen. He didn't need to physically eat, but he needed something to keep his eyes actually open. Taekwoon and Hongbin were both dressed for work. Hongbin in a nice suit with his jacket draped over the chair and Taekwoon in his formal clothes. His vestments were probably back at the church. 

“Maybe you should stay at your own house then,” Taekwoon sarcastically suggested. Hakyeon huffed.

“You agreed to let me stay the night. This is on you.” He sat down with the couple at the table, softly sipping his boiling hot tea. 

Soon, it was time for the two to leave. They both moved the dishes to the sink before grabbing their things from the table and moving to the door. Taekwoon was normally the last person to accept PDA, or any affection in general. But when you were in his home with him, you could see the tenderness he could have in his heart. Before he and Hongbin were out the door, they faced one another. Taekwoon softly fixed Hongbin’s hair, the man smirked and teased him, and then Taekwoon pouted his pretty full lips before pulling Hongbin in by his tie and kissing him. Hongbin immediately accepted, pulling the bishop to be flush against him. Hakyeon felt a ting of jealousy having to watch them be in love. 

“Mine,” Hongbin spoke right against Taekwoon’s lips as he grabbed a handful of the other’s ass. Taekwoon pushed him off, huffy. 

“Don’t start just as we’re leaving.” Hongbin laughed and both of them moved out the door together. Hakyeon was left alone in the big, empty house. 

It was a week before there had been any contact between him and his priest. Hakyeon had tried the hardest to give him space. It slowly drove him insane, but he managed. The slump he was in also meant he was starving. He couldn’t go out with such a grey cloud looming over him. Not going out meant he couldn’t find anything to eat. He couldn’t eat sins if there weren’t any about. No people, no sins.

He let his hunger eat him alive as he casually went through his books. Being shut in so long, he occupied himself cleaning. The house was probably the most put together it had been since he moved in. He was running out of things to hyper-fixate over in order to distract himself from Wonshik. Sweet Wonshik. His other half that he missed so dearly. He shook his head to clear out the thoughts. No, this is what Wonshik wanted. He needed time, he needed space, even if both were killing Hakyeon. He’d never been rebuffed before. He was not taking it well.

He dropped the book in his hands at a sudden shiver. He blinked before softly perking up. He bounced excitably. He knew that tingle in his bones. That only came from someone summoning him, trying to call to him. There’s only one person that would do that. He took a breath to calm himself before biting his lip. Just one more time. Come on, Shikkie. 

Hakyeon had a smile as he scrunched up his eyes, the next instant returning back to that room from before. It was dark once again. For a church, Hakyeon often only saw it without any light, kind of ironic. He was in Wonshik’s bedroom, across from his bed. His entry made no noise, meaning Wonshik had no idea of his demon’s arrival. Seeing in the dark was never an issue for the demon. It wasn’t like he could see perfectly, but he wasn’t blinded by a simple lack of light. He could tell Wonshik was in the bed, see him under the sheet facing him but not opening his eyes. His hunger was fulfilled the second he took his next breath. Oh sweet Wonshik. 

Wonshik was still asleep, even so, he was rutting against a pillow squeezed between his thighs. He was stuck in a dream, obviously one about the titular demon he summoned into the room. So he would even moan for Hakyeon in his sleep? Adorable. Hakyeon creeped closer, eyes firm on Wonshik. What are you dreaming about little prince? Wonshik's face turned into a pitiful expression, one best fit for whining or begging. Hakyeon wanted to kiss those pouty lips swollen. 

“Hakyeon,” he whispered through a whimper. Hakyeon squatted down to his eye level, smirking

“What is it baby? I'm right here.” Wonshik obviously couldn't hear him. Hakyeon simply enjoyed games such as this. The priest groaned, throwing himself onto his back. Whatever this dream was, it was getting him worked up. Hakyeon couldn't help himself, he had to get a little sneak peak.

He couldn't read minds like other demons, but he could certainly work his way into dreams. It was much easier. There were no barriers to get through. When you sleep, it's just you and your subconscious. Hakyeon closed his eyes, focusing on the man in front of him. He was in, easily being allowed audience. He and Wonshik were in the main building of the church. No one else was about, but lit candles were scattered about lighting the whole place. Wonshik stood on straight legs but was bent over, gripping the side of the pew in front of him. Hakyeon was behind him, buried in the priest and dirty talking. It felt weird to watch yourself fuck someone. It wasn't like it was a mirror, this was fully three dimensional. Right now at least, it was even real for Wonshik. Dirtying your scared place? What a bad boy. The real Hakyeon left the dream as the false one pulled Wonshik's head back by his hair and made him almost howl. Hakyeon was back in Wonshik's bedroom, nothing had changed. Wonshik was still panting tossing himself about, the church was still silent. It was as it had been. 

Hakyeon stood. Softly, he brought a knee down onto the bed. The springs creaked under the slow addition of new weight. Hakyeon hovered over the priest. Their bodies weren't entirely atop each other, but if Wonshik were to sit up quickly, he'd smash their heads together. Softly, he put a hand down on the priest's chest, at his heart. 

“Wonshikkie, baby boy," Hakyeon cooed, gently shaking. Wonshik didn't wake up, but he did whine. Hakyeon probably disrupted his little fantasy. Hakyeon shook him again, harder. “Wonshik, wake up baby,” he continued in the same gentle voice. Wonshik turned his head to the side with a scowl while slowly blinking his eyes open. Hakyeon made sure his didn't glow, tried to seem as human and non-threatening as possible. “Hello, baby boy.” Wonshik turned to him slowly. The demon smiled, sitting down on the bed. Wonshik didn't say anything. He looked like a deer in the headlights. He propped himself up on his hands, continuing to stare. Hakyeon tilted his head. “You were quite noisy, baby. You managed to summon me here in your sleep.”

Hakyeon squeaked as he was gathered in the priest's arms. They both fell down onto the other side of the bed from the way Wonshik lunged at him. Hakyeon had the cockiness knocked out of him. The priest held onto him tightly, like he would fade away at any moment. Hesitantly, Hakyeon hugged back, not really sure how to respond. He was being so held so tightly, so innocently, and yet he had all of Wonshik pressed flush against him. 

“I thought you left me.”

“Oh I could never, little prince. I could never, ever let you go.” He understood now. He scared Wonshik. He felt guilty now for following those two's advice. He should have gone with his gut. He was the one that knew Wonshik. He kissed the side of his face gently. “I'm sorry Wonshik. I knew I shouldn't have left you. My baby needs me.”

“I'm sorry I said you couldn't have it. I didn't think you'd leave. You can-”

“Wonshik.” The priest shrunk. He was so much like a puppy sometimes. The demon spoke into his hair, firmly holding Wonshik. “You don't need to do something you don't want to be forgiven. I was never mad at you.” Technically speaking, he was, but that was because he was immature. Wonshik didn't need to know that either. What he needed was comfort, love. Wonshik didn't try to argue. He knew that wasn't what he wanted to do, he was just desperate to have his lover back. That was one good trait of Wonshik, he was committed. Sometimes, even overly so. 

Wonshik's hands roamed Hakyeon. It wasn't erotic, rather being a kind of comfort. Wonshik was confirming his reality, assuring Hakyeon was good and real and wouldn't vanish in a moment. His hands touched Hakyeon’s ribs, his cheeks, his neck. Any flesh he could reach, he brushed over with his fingers to assure it was genuine. Hakyeon breathed against Wonshik’s black hair, softly fluffing the hair under his fingers. He gave Wonshik physical affection like he was an over-sized cat. Slowly, the priest’s heavy breaths turned into sniffling. His lip quivered against Hakyeon’s skin. Before Hakyeon could even properly respond, he was having his arms grabbed in a bruising grip. Wonshik was crying into him, full, heartbreaking sobs. Hakyeon was shell shocked. He stared at Wonshik as his body shook from the tears. His arms hurt, but not as much as his heart did having to see this. This was his fault.

“P-please don’t leave me. You’re all I have,” Wonshik pleaded through his sobs. Hakyeon’s own eyes watered. He never wanted this. He wanted to make Wonshik happy. He never wanted him to be in pain, especially like this. He would have never wanted this in a million lifetimes. 

“Sit up, baby.” 

Wonshik pulled away, sitting atop his legs. His hands were immediately rubbing at his tear stained face, burning his skin with his sleeves trying to rub them away. Hakyeon had sat up with him. Softly, he pushed away the priest’s hands. He held his face. Wonshik could look at him for only a moment before letting out a choked sob. He had tried to hold it in. He couldn’t hide anything with Hakyeon with him now. Hakyeon gently rubbed away a tear, pushed away the other’s hair. Wonshik’s hands had come to fist at Hakyeon’s clothes. 

“I’m never leaving you alone again.” Wonshik’s tears boiled over again.

“Hakyeon.” The demon hushed him, placing Wonshik's face in his shoulder. He gently hushed as he pet the mop of hair. Hot tears fell on his skin. 

“I will never leave your side. I love you and I am so sorry. I’m sorry I got upset. I’m sorry I asked you too soon. I’m sorry you have to love a demon.” Fuck, now Hakyeon was bubbling over. His last sentence cracked with tears. He cleared his voice, trying to remove the tremor to his words. “You deserve so much more than someone like me.” Wonshik pulled on Hakeon’s shirt.

“Hakyeon…” Hakyeon spoke through teary laughter.

“You really need to get better taste, father.” Wonshik didn’t laugh. They both devolved into a mess of feelings. A vulnerable train wreck. They caressed the crier even as they themselves were bubbling over with tears. It was desperate affirmations made through choked sobs. It was deep promises guaranteed through sniveling. 

It was deja-vu, laying there with Wonshik again. They were on their sides, facing each other, but Wonshik’s head was in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. He was tired from crying and being woken up so early. Hakyeon closed his eyes as he listened to the priest breathe. 

“I’m going to stay here. Even when you go off somewhere, I’m going to stay here and love you when you come back.”

“You don’t have to,” Wonshik weakly argued. The exhaust was evident in his voice. 

“I promised. Let me make things up to you.” Wonshik yawned loudly.

“You won’t take no for an answer.” Hakyeon hummed, smiling. He kissed the side of his head. 

“I’m known to be exceptionally stubborn.” He felt Wonshik nodding off. His eyes fluttering before giving in and falling heavy. Hakyeon caressed his skin, feeling its soft texture. Hakyeon whispered under his breath. It was only for them. As everything should be. Everything was for Wonshik.

“Good night, little prince.” 

And so Wonshik had to hide his little demon secret in his bedroom. That was a problem they would have to face in the morning though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the finale of this book! It's so hard not to just share it all at once kvakvakgs

# 

Wonshik woke up to birds chirping loudly out the window and bright morning sun pouring into the room. It was around seven. Everything was peaceful. In front of him was Hakyeon. The grey streaks in his hair caught the light. His tan skinned looked ethereal in the morning light. Wonshik couldn't help wanting to touch his perfect skin. He gently brought his hand to the demon's cheek. He thumbed over his cheek bone, watching his eyes flutter softly. He looked so innocent like this. Shining in the morning light, Wonshik could now understand everyone being made beautiful in God's image. A demon couldn't possibly be made in god's image, but at the same time, all fallen angels were once crafted by God, and they were the worst of demons. Perhaps Hakyeon was like this? Was he a former angel turned to lust? Was he once revered and loved by his master before finding the pleasure of skin? Something left Wonshik too intimidated to ask. He knew so little of Hakyeon in all truth. He knew every little thing about Wonshik, but the priest couldn't say the same. 

Hakyeon grunted, shifting himself around. His face was scrunched up, finally out of his peaceful sleep. Wonshik removed his hand, holding it to his chest timidly. The demon rubbed his eyes, pouting his lips. He blinked them softly, looking at Wonshik in a haze. 

"Good morning lover boy," he greeted, voice deeper and relaxed. He lazily pet Wonshik's head. 

"Good morning…" Wonshik mumbled back. He was lost in the demon's content expression, his tired but happy eyes. He couldn't look away. He watched his body unfurl, stretching out. He slept curled in a ball, cuddled close to Wonshik. There was a soft pop of bones before Hakyeon’s arms came around Wonshik’s neck. The priest closed his eyes and bowed his head as his hair was gently fluffed by Hakyeon’s long fingers. 

“You’re cute like this. I never got to see this you.”

“Where were you? After my dreams?” The demon hummed. He was looking beyond Wonshik’s eyes. 

“Sometimes I was in the mortal realm, other times I was in Hell. It depends. I tried not to go back home much because time there is hard to keep track of. I didn’t want to miss our dates.” Wonshik couldn’t help a goofy smile. He brought Hakyeon’s hand down by his wrist and nuzzled into the palm.

“I love you, Hakyeon.” The demon melted. There was an almost cat-like purr that erupted. 

“How am I supposed to let you go when you sound so sweet?” Hakyeon pulled him in by his neck, sweetly kissing his lips. “I love you too, lover boy.” Wonshik let himself be held in the embrace before shooting up, sitting up in the bed and effectively startling Hakyeon. 

“I have appointments today!” Hakyeon pouted his lips as the priest scurried out of bed. The demon laid on his side, facing Wonshik as he scrambled about the room. The demon’s chin was propped up on his hand and he could feel the phantom sensation of his demonic tail. He could sense it even if his monster form was buried down inside. He was truly feline-esque in all his traits. He momentarily wondered how Wonshik would feel about the demon in his true form. Tall, dark, long fingers seamlessly transitioning into claws, a thick tail. It was probably for the best that Hakyeon stay in this very palatable human form. At least he could control aspects of his true demonic form. 

"Does that mean I'm left here all by myself?" Hakyeon asked with puppy dog eyes. Wonshik looked over at him from the thin wardrobe and winced, as though the kicked puppy act physically hurt him. 

"I would bring you but I can't just drag a demon around with me. You couldn't pass for a priest." Hakyeon scoffed, a little offended. 

"What did you mean I cant pass off for a priest? I'm a master of disguise and deception." Wonshik shut the wardrobe. 

"That can't keep hands to himself."

"Hey! You don't know that!" Hakyeon was yelling to Wonshik as he moved into the very tiny bathroom connected to the room. "We haven't gone out in public together yet! I can be very decent and," he shuddered, "appropriate." 

"Very believable," the priest called back. Hakyeon rolled onto his back, pouting with his arms crossed. 

"Why are you putting my abilities into question? Who was the one that transformed into all those people just so I could see you?" Wonshik's head peeped out of the door. He had on his white collar. 

"So you really were doing that?" Hakyeon sat up. He smirked at Wonshik as he slowly stood, making his way over to the priest. 

"Oh yes, lover boy. I can be anything your heart desires," Hakyeon lilted. Wonshik was frozen in place, mouth open as his eyes darted all about Hakyeon's body. 

"Anything?" Wonshik stuttered as hands came to hold his strong sides. As Hakyeon leaned in to whisper against the human's lips, his clothes suddenly disappeared. His tan, lithe, strong,  _ handsome _ body was exposed as though it had never been clothed. Wonshik was really struggling with this demonic magic concept. 

" _ Anything _ , Wonshik. I am lust personified. I can be whatever you want." Wonshik gulped. 

"Stop that…" 

"Stop what?" 

"You do that  _ thing _ . You touch me and then," Wonshik made a kind of noise like he forgot how to breathe, like he was trying to remember how mid sentence. "And then I can't think of anything but you, touching you." Hakyeon stepped back. He looked him up and down. He scoffed. Then he giggled. Then he full body laughed. Wonshik snapped out of his trance and flushed. "What?!"

"Oh baby, baby boy. That's not magic. I've never used auras around you. You are just so whipped. You've submitted to me entirely without me having done a thing!" Wonshik stuttered, glaring as he went red. 

"I didn't- I haven't submitted to anything! Anyone would freeze up when you do all  _ that _ !" He gestured wildly to Hakyeon's naked body. The demon spun around, looking at himself. 

"You humans and your body issues. I suppose you can't be bodily conscious if you're a non physical entity." 

"Huh?" 

"The holy types aren't physical, and the darkest, most powerful demons arent corporal either. We chose physical forms for human's sake. Our real manifestations would just frazzle your little minds." Wonshik blinked. He seemed unsure of himself. 

"So you're not really like this? You're some kind of , what? Idea?" Hakyeon sighed. His clothes appeared on his body once more and he fell backwards onto the bed from which he came. 

"I said  _ powerful _ demons. I am nothing more than a worker bee in the hive. I am physical because I collect souls, I punish those in damnation." Wonshik shifted on his feet, looking away shyly. 

"So you can be a uh, a monster? Not in a mean way it's just- whatever touched me and talked to me in that house, that wasn't human." Hakyeon stared at the priest thoughtfully. 

"Yes, that was still me. A true monstrous demon would  _ not _ have been so gentle however. No two are exactly alike, but many are vicious and would eat your sweet soul in a heartbeat." Hakyeon got a taste of fear. Fear was always thick, like condensed milk or a sandwich with too much peanut butter. It was lacking in flavor however. 

"Without my permission..?" 

"Unfortunately yes. The lowlifes don't see the finesse, the benefit of waiting, savoring, getting your prey to  _ utterly submit to your will _ ." Hakyeon looked at his clenched fists as he spoke, eyes suddenly going dark. Wonshik was staring at him with wide eyes, clutching his own shirt. 

"You make it sound so violent." Hakyeon released the tension in his body, quickly looking over to his lover. Now he felt a little bashful about his actions. 

"No no baby. That could only be violent for wrath. Submitting to lust is so many different things. Submission is a  _ choice _ . You decide to put your body and soul into my hands." Wonshik nodded slowly. They stared at each other silently for some time, having some kind of unspoken dialog. Awkwardly, Wonshik turned back into the bathroom. That was… well, what had to be said was said. 

"Taeky," Hakyeon cooed into the receiver. He was met with a gruff response. 

"Hakyeon I'm working." The demon pouted his lips. He was still laying on Wonshik's bed. Now, he was on his stomach and kicking his feet behind him childishly. 

"Don't be so mean to me. Shikkie left so now I have nothing to do." He could practically hear Taekwoon rolling his eyes. 

"You're literally a demon from hell, why can't you make your own fun?"

"I need a friend with me to really have fun." 

"Don't you have other friends?" Taekwoon questioned bluntly. Hakyeon whined. He stood up and started nosing through the room. There was much to it, but he'd still snoop around in order to have something to do while on the phone. 

"Not like you, Taekwoonie~." 

"What about that envy demon? You've mentioned an angel before too." Hakyeon gagged. He pulled open one of Wonshik's desk drawers. 

"I'm not spending my free time with an angel, no matter how precious he is. If I even pinched his cheeks like I want to I'd get third degree burns." Taekwoon snorted, probably at the idea of Hakyeon's abject misery. 

"I don't see the issue."

"Ha, ha, very funny." He shut the drawer as he heard his stomach grumble. 

"Taeky I'm hungry. If you don't want to do anything with me at least come home with me so I can eat something." Taekwoon sighed. There was a silent moment before he grumbled. 

"Okay, but forty minutes. That's it." Hakyeon cheered and snapped his fingers, instantly transporting them. 

Wonshik returned to an empty room again. To be expected. When you could just teleport, walls didn't mean you were trapped. Still, he had wished Hakyeon had been there, eager to greet him and welcome him back. He had such domestic fantasies. Hakyeon had said he'd wait in the room for him to. Maybe that was too high a bar. He stripped himself of his vestments, hanging them neatly and changing into civilian attire. His stomach rumbled loudly.He was hungry. Maybe him and Hakyeon could go out. It could be their first real date! Wonshik sat on his bed and closed his eyes, happily calling Hakyeon's name thrice. 

He quickly opened both eyes at a gut wrenching sound. It was indescribable, but it settled an unease into Wonshik's very bones. Before him was a large humanoid. Definitely much taller than Wonshik considering its legs took up nearly the entire length of Wonshik's floor. It's skin was a red so dark it was nearly black. Its long fingers were wrapped around what was truthfully an oversized champagne flute. The fingers ended in sharp points that clicked against the glass. Wonshik forgot how to breath being met with giant golden eyes. There was no scleria or pupil, just solid gold that somehow managed to bore into Wonshik's very soul. By the time he made it to the demons ears, he was trembling. They were large and cat like, flicking slightly.

"H-hakyeon?"

"I didn't expect you home so soon," the demon answered in that same crackling voice as the night in the house. Now it had an echo to it, as though it were more than one voice at once. Wonshik felt cold as ice as the sound ran chills up his spine. 

"Is this… is this what you r-really look like?" Hakyeon nodded. He placed down the glass and shifted his body. He was practically a skeleton. His waist was so thin it like Wonshik could wrap a hand around it and have his fingers touch. Above his miniscule waist were strong, prominent ribs. They defined his form. He had wide hips, or maybe it only seemed that way due to his waist. The demon moved so he was sitting on his legs in front of the priest. Trying to make himself seem smaller did not help calm Wonshik's racing heart. He whimpered as one of those spidery hands came to his knee. He remembered them from the house vividly. Long fingers, only three of them. Now, he had an image to match the feeling. Hakyeon's fingertips extended the entirety of Wonshik's thigh, fingertips gracing his hip. 

"This is what I truly am Wonshik. This is how I was before you kissed me." A mouth had suddenly appeared on his visage to speak his words. The mouth was full of sharp, animalistic teeth. Wonshik only now noticed the long and thick tail behind Hakyeon. The tip was a solid black. 

"Are you- are you permanently like this?" Hakyeon closed his giant golden eyes. 

Human Hakyeon, naked and in all his glory, was now before Wonshik, sitting right where the monster had been. He opened his eyes and looked up at Wonshik with guilt. He snapped his fingers to put clothes magically on his skin, still not breaking eye contact with Wonshik. The priest was suddenly able to breath again. He clutched onto Hakyeon's hand as he wheezed. 

"I'm sorry, lover boy. I didn't know you'd be summoning. I was back home."

"You were in hell?" Hakyeon nodded, kissing Wonshik's shaking hand. Hakyeon was in hell, looking like his true monstrous self, probably accompanied by other demons. Maybe they would watch some suffering souls, drinking it up like a television show. Hakyeon was a lustful demon though. Maybe he'd rather for more vulgar displays. Surrounding himself with sex and human desire. Wonshik was distracted by Hakyeon's honey voice. 

"I was hungry. I just needed a soul to get me by, just a little one. I'm sorry I got distracted and forgot to come home." 

"What were you doing?" Wonshik blurted out in a single breath. Hakyeon looked at him in confusion. He just said what he did..? "What distracted you?"

"Oh… I was with a friend. Everything is so distracting in my layer." He pulled himself up to sit beside Wonshik in the bed. Their hands were locked together. "We were just talking, eating souls, letting the people feed us with their sinning." Wonshik nodded softly. So he was right. He could see the large monster that had just been in his room sitting in the middle of a den, intimate couples surrounding him and his comrades. 

"Is it always like that?" 

"I can have my own private pocket if I so wish. But yes, the lustful layer of hell is in a constant state of heat. It could be worse. It could be the posh parties and servanthood of envy, or the constant wars of wrath. On my layer, it's simple. Fuck or be fucked. If you're a spirit that is." 

"You don't have to participate?" Wonshik's voice was soft and timid. Hakyeon cooed and shook his head. He kissed Wonshik's cheek. 

"No, of course not baby. The only soul I want touching me is yours. I prefer being held in your arms to the constant origies and torture now. " Wonshik let himself be hugged, fall back into the bed. 

"But doesn't that stuff feed you?" 

"It does. But I can get the same rush by just reading your dirty mind or fucking you like my good boy." Wonshik naturally whimpered despite himself. His mind was still stuck on the demon's beastly form. Strong clawed hands wrapping around Wonshik's hips, canines making his skin bleed, huge size dwarfing him. Wonshik shook the image out of his head. Not now. 

Hakyeon licked his lips at a familiar sweet taste on his tongue. It was so faint it was almost nonexistent. Hakyeon turned them so they could face one another, cupping Wonshik's face. 

"What are you thinking about sweet thing?"

"Huh?" 

"I taste a little neediness. What idea just danced across your mind?" Wonshik flushed. 

"Uh, nothing," he quickly responded. He was not admitting to that fetish. Hakyeon rolled so he was slightly above Wonshik. 

"Don't give me that. You can't hide lust from someone that eats it for dinner." 

"Dinner…" Hakyeon froze. His face scrunched up in confusion. 

"What?"

"Can we have dinner together?" Hakyeon sat back, blinking. 

"Oh, um, of course."A smile slowly grew on his face. "Yes, dinner is a great idea. What would you like?" Fuck, Wonshik didnt think this plan through. 

"Whatever you want?" Hakyeon nodded, holding his own chin in thought. 

"Alright, high end or low end? I have so many places in mind!" Wonshik smiled. That was cute. He sat up. 

"Well, I shouldn't be seen somewhere well of nearby. People might recognize me and its improper -"

"Oh hush I'll be paying for the whole thing anyway. It'll be an act of," he gagged, "charity. Sorry, I can't say that without wanting to crawl out of my skin." He rose from the bed and looked Wonshik over. "Would you mind if I dressed you up?" Wonshik innocent shook his head. 

"What are you planning?" Hakyeon grinned. 

"You'll see," he said cryptically before snapping his fingers. 

In an instant, the two of them were transported away. Wonshik felt an icy breeze and moved to rub his arms, discovering his clothes had changed. He was in a black turtleneck, an azure topcoat, navy slacks, and loafers. He truly looked refined yet elegant. He turned to Hakyeon in amazement. 

"Are you wearing a dress?!" Hakyeon laughed and nodded. It clung to his skin like it was trying to become part of him. It was also turtleneck, reaching the middle of Hakyeon's long neck. The sleeves were long and really drew attention to how strong Hakyeon's arms were. It looked darling on his chest and waist. He had such a dainty beautiful form. The skirt of the dress had a slit in the side, exposing Hakyeon's long leg. He also had on a long topcoat, cream. Hakyeon walked circles around Wonshik. 

"Oh you look absolutely delicious. I want to crawl under all those layers with you."

"You're the one who made this outfit."

"And oh am I glad I did." He came close, burying his arms in Wonshik's coat as he hugged onto him. Wonshik felt a shiver as he hugged back. "This chill is terrible though. I'm going to change." The outfit changed. Now it was a blue blazer, thin white stripes going down it. Underneath, a silk dress shirt in the same blue. Light caught it and made it seem almost like water, ever flowing. 

"You look beautiful," Wonshik complimented weakly. Hakyeon smiled and gave Wonshik a slight peck. 

"Thank you, lover boy. Now let's go eat!" Wonshik was dragged out of the alleyway. 

"Hakyeon, are we…?" Hakyeon giggled and nodded. 

"Mhm! Have you ever been to Shanghai?" 

"No! Hakyeon I haven't even left my  _ hometown _ !" Hakyeon purred. They moved down the side walk arm in arm, Hakyeon having to lead as Wonshik couldn't resist looking at every little thing. 

"I have the world at my fingertips, Wonshik. Anywhere you want to be, I can take us there in a snap." Wonshik didn't respond. He was occupied marveling at the towering city around him. Hakyeon smiled looking at him. Love flooded his chest. He felt so happy. 

"Wonshik," he cooed softly, still smiling up at the priest." 

"Yeah?" He was dragged out of his ogling, staring down at the demon beside him. 

"Let's go eat. Then you can look at whatever you'd like." Wonshik quickly nodded. He focused on Hakyeon now as he was lead about. He was so handsome, confident. He walked through crowds like they were nothing more than a breeze. His soft raven hair bounced as he walked. 

"This place is so nice!" Hakyeon smiled and nodded as he stuck a piece of meat in the hot broth. He pulled it out and bit into it as he admired his very excitable partner. 

"I thought you might like it." Wonshik quickly nodded. Hakyeon felt an irritating tingle in his skin as Wonshik folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head with a smile. Ah, grace. Hakyeon often forgot about all the little prayers and rites religious souls had to actually execute. Once finished, Wonshik copied what Hakyeon had done but with one of the many vegetables Hakyeon had ordered with their hot pot. 

"Did you have to learn Chinese? Or is that part of your demon magic?" Wonshik moaned finally taking a bite, finding out how good the food really was. 

"It's half and half. Cosmic beings are able to speak in any tongue and be heard; but that reminds me too much of angels and their whole "shouting God's word" into humans. Not my style. I have all the free time in the universe, especially in Hell, so I do study." Wonshik giggled, mostly of the mental image of that big scary demon from before calmly sitting at a desk and studying human language. It humanized him in a way. Hakyeon smiled tenderly. "What baby?" 

"I just imagine that big monster from before, sitting at a tiny desk, reading Mandarin books, maybe wearing even little reading glasses." Hakyeon shook his head at Wonshik laughter. He was so sweet and innocent. 

"How would they stay on? I don't have a nose like that." Hakyeon played along. 

"You're right. I don't know." Hakyeon chuckled now. 

"I'm teasing. I could have a nose if I wanted. I can actually control most of my body to be as I like." Wonshik blinked wide eyes at him. 

"Really?"

"Mhm. I can't change my height or general figure but I can control features. If I have a mouth, eyes, a nose. Whether I have Male or female sex organs. Or none at all." Wonshik had a little bit of color to his cheeks. Hakyeon assumed it wasn't from the hot pot. 

"You can do all that?"

"I told you baby, I can be whatever I want. "'I can be anything your heart desires.'"" He quoted himself, voice sultry and smirking at Wonshik. Wonshik gulped. He quickly picked up a raw vegetable and shoved it in Hakyeon's mouth, shutting him up. 

"Are all demons this overpowered?" Hakyeon swallowed the mushroom as he shook his head. Rotten brat. 

"We're not overpowered. We have select gifts to have humans sin. Being able to make myself as attractive as possible with any combination of parts is how I can get anyone. Other demons have other powers. Wrath is typically an expert at being annoying, greed is great at persuasion. Sloth to some extent too. You visit the sloth layer of hell, you never want to leave. Fuck,it's so comfortable there."

"Do you visit all the layers?" 

"Mm, some more than others. I tend to stick to the other indulgences, sloth, gluttony, wrath. The torture layers are fun but abject misery gets old after awhile. " 

"So pride, greed, and envy are torture?" 

"Yes. Pride is basically eternity being built up and then smacked back down emotionally. I know a few souls in my realm that may actually like it there for a day. Greed is basically living out a day in this world but if you were in poverty, and had the worst luck in the universe." 

Wonshik shuffled forward in his seat in interest. 

"You said you were with a friend too. What are they like?" Hakyeon could easily imagine perked ears and a wagging tail on the younger. 

"Why this game of twenty questions? I suppose I deserve it though. I was. He… He's a greed demon." Wonshik nodded, egging Hakyeon to go on. He ate without looking away from Hakyeon. He was such a baby it hurt Hakyeon's heart. "He's a very old friend, and helped me adapt to the human world. He doesn't quite enjoy my realm as much, but he does like getting praised by all the souls. Their purpose is to serve though so it's not that genuine. I don't want to burst his bubble saying that though. I think he just comes with me so he can hear his boyfriend be possessive." 

"Are they like us..? Or do demons date each other too?" Hakyeon smirked. He extended a foot forward, rubbing it against Wonshik's leg. 

"Are you calling me your boyfriend baby boy?" Wonshik flushed and ducked his head. 

"Maybe?"

"Oh I could kiss you, Wonshik." Wonshik's eyes moved to the other patrons nervously. 

"Maybe not here," he mumbled. Hakyeon nodded, patting Wonshik's hand gently before continuing. 

"Understood, and to answer your question, yes, they're like us." Wonshik's interest for the conversation was instantly sparked again. 

"Is that common? Humans and demons? I assumed it was some taboo thing you were doing with me from the way you described other demons." Hakyeon shrugged. 

"It's not taboo. It's not common either, but were not perfect. You humans are just so fascinating and satisfying." 

"All of us?" Hakyeon smiled. He gently interlaced their fingers. 

"You have all my interest. I've never liked a human as much as you." Wonshik beamed, eyes closed and smile bright. He was so easy to please.

"I love you, Yeony." Hakyeon purred. 

"I love you too, sweet boy." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh were so close to the end. 
> 
> Not much happens in this chapter but you get Backstory, and bonding time, and spicy time. So it's not a complete waste kvsvksgkks
> 
> I need to finish writing the finale...

"That was so nice," Wonshik gushed. The two had walked out and began to move about the streets. Snow had started to fall and blanket the city. Hakyeon conjured himself a scarf. "You didn't get much of it though. You should have told me to stop asking questions."

"Its fine, Shik. Human food is an indulgence, not a need. I did this for you." The streets were much less crowded now with the hour and the cold snow. Hakyeon walked with his arm around Wonshik's. 

"Are you going to do this all the time? When I asked to go to dinner I really didn't mean going all the way to China for it." Hakyeon waved away the thought, scoffing. 

"My love language is physical affection and gifts. I want to do this." Wonshik grimaced. He clearly wanted to argue but went against it. "Would you like to go somewhere with me, Wonshik?" The priest raised his brows. 

"Hm? Of course. Where is it?" Hakyeon spoke as he snapped his fingers, voice unbreaking as he moved them halfway across the city. He was well versed in his own magic. 

"It's a favorite of mine here. It shouldn't be too busy when it's this cold. Despite my age, I hadn't known it existed until about, oh, eighty years ago I think?"

The pair were in a snowy garden, standing on a bridge looking over a pond. Wonshik grabbed the railing, staring in awe at the beautiful space. Traditional Chinese architecture was to the other side of the pond, the tile roof of the pavillion covered in the quickly accumulating snow. The trees had shaken their leaves. Wonshik's breath was ice in the air, showing that he let out an amazed puff. 

"Hakyeon…" 

"This is the Yu garden. Built for Pan En in his old age by his son. It's gigantic, and nearly empty in the winter." Wonshik didn't look to Hakyeon. He was still turning in his spot, looking at all around him. The large tea houses and halls, the expansive pond beneath them on the bridge. He looked atheral, surrounded by the pure nature and white snow. There was no sight Hakyeon wanted to see more. He found himself lost in staring at the priest. So much so that once Wonshik finally looked back to him, he didn't even realize. He blinked out of his trance at Wonshik's words. 

"What?"

"It's beautiful, Hakyeon. I love it." 

"I love you." Hakyeon smiled gently. He had never felt something so sincerely as he did now. In that moment, looking up at his life's work, he was the happiest he had been. Wonshik smiled back. That big, eye crinkling, scrunched up nose smile. 

"I love you too." Hakyeon softly reached out an arm, taking Wonshik's. They both stared at their laced fingers. Snow fell and melted on their skin. The demon was reminded of baby's breath, beautiful white flowers that grow in clusters. They were delicate and light, like the snow itself. The snow that stuck to Wonshik's clothes was now tiny flowers in Hakyeon's mind. This was better than any dream he could have concocted. This is what he had always wanted to give Wonshik. 

"Is it wrong if I say this is like heaven?" Wonshik spoke low, still looking at their hands. Hakyeon shook his hand, rubbing his thumb over the priest's knuckles. 

"Not if you mean figuratively." 

"It's peaceful. It's so happy and pure. Being with you without any fear is a perfect heaven to me. If that place is any different than this, then I don't want it." Hakyeon looked to the human's eyes and found nothing but sincerity. He was being purely genuine. Hakyeon swallowed the sudden knot in his throat. 

"Wonshik…"

"Please don't cry! I didn't mean it like that!" Wonshik was instantly crowding him, holding his face. Hakyeon just laughed as his hot tears rolled over his cheekbones. 

"I'm happy! Baby it's okay!" He covered Wonshik's hands with his own, looking up at him with stars in his eyes as he sniffled. "All I've ever wanted is to make you happy and be with you."

"You make me happier than I've ever been for the past five years. You're my dream come true, Hakyeon." Hakyeon hiccuped out a sob. 

"Oh please call me that again." Hakyeon's face was pulled close for a kiss. Wonshik repeated himself against the succubus's lips. 

"My dream come true, Hakyeon." 

"You said it was built for his father?" The two had begun walking about the ten acre garden. They still hadn't made it out of the actual garden section. The place had several sections, the one they were currently in dedicated to nature and rockeries and water. China, especially in the ancient dynasties, had such a high respect for nature and beauty. It made the garden ethereal, even in winter when all that could be seen was white and cold dark brown. 

"Yes. It was kind of like a retirement present. They started building in 1858 but it got delayed." Wonshik nodded. His expression was nostalgic, pensive. 

"I would have wanted to do something like this. If I had had the money that is." 

"I know. This is what I meant when I said you have a good soul. You want to feel needed." Wonshik surprisingly just nodded softly. 

"Yeah, that's true. I like being appreciated, having people be proud of me." Hakyeon hummed, pinching his cheek. 

"You are so cute. I will praise you as much as you like." Wonshik whined, pulling away and holding his cheek. They fell back into content silence, stopping at the infamous jade rock. It was a large stone with dozens of holes running through it. There had been hundreds of years of conspiracies on its origin story. Humans could put such high value on such simple things. Books, rocks, stories. Hakyeon could admire it. 

"How many years has it been?" Hakyeon asked softly. Neither were looking to one another. 

"About five years, I think. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, other days it feels like a million years ago." 

"Time is a fickle mistress, even for those who face it linear." Demons and angels and everything in between existed outside of time, outside of space. The past was now, the future was now. 

"Certain memories from my childhood feel so fresh but then his last days feel like decades ago." Wonshik blew hot air on his hands, rubbing them together. "He would have liked this place." Hakyeon conjured a pair of mittens for the priest. It wasn't until that moment of silence that Hakyeon realized just how quiet the garden was. There were no crickets, no tweeting summer birds, no splashing waves. The only noise was them, and the crunch of snow under their feet.

"Would he?" Wonshik nodded. Hakyeon couldn't look at anything but Wonshik. 

"Yeah, he liked nature. He liked the quiet too. I remember when he came to my first mass as priest." Wonshik had a nostalgic smile. His stare was a thousand yards long.

"You continued preaching because of your father, didn't you..?" Wonshik nodded. 

"I really did start studying because of… well, you. But after the diagnosis and everything…" Hakyeon gently grasped the priest's shoulder. Wonshik offered him a smile that had a tinge of pain to it. "I still feel bad about not being able to help. My sister had to take over almost everything. Charity only goes so far." 

"I'm sorry I was never able to help." Wonshik shook his head. He pulled Hakyeon's hand from his shoulder and instead interlaced their fingers. 

"You helped. You're all I have. You made me feel less alone." Hakyeon shuffled closer. 

"Do I still fend off the loneliness..?" Wonshik was quick to nod.

"You're the closest friend I've had in years. Before, all I had was Taekwoon." 

"Yes, yes I'm keenly aware." Wonshik gave him a look. 

"What's with you and Taekwoon? You're always whining about him despite never even having met." Hakyeon winced, eyes moving about the dirt beneath him before he found a proper response. 

"I get jealous. I know him from you memories, your dreams. I don't like someone that close to what's mine." 

"Taekwoon is like a father to me. Er, well…" Hakyeon smirked lightly. A poor, poor word choice. 

"Am I not daddy enough for you?" Wonshik flushed and shook his head violently. 

"No! I mean, you're enough. I just- I'm not," Wonshik took a deep breath, trying to steel himself. "I don't want that kind of relationship with Taekwoon." 

"You seemed pretty ready to please when he walked in on us." 

"But that was before you were real! Ever since you've been here, Taekwoon is the last thing on my mind." Hakyeon snorted despite Wonshik's desperate face and grip on the demon's hand. Oh he would certainly rub that in the bishop's face next time they spoke. He wasn't even  _ a passing thought  _ now that Hakyeon was here. Hakyeon preened, like a bird proudly showing off his plumage. 

"I always knew I was better." 

Hakyeon returned them home once the cold became too unbearable. He didn't want his darling catching a cold. The snow was left where they had stood as they were zapped away. Hakyeon didn't return them to the church however. Wonshik looked around him, at Hakyeon's home. It was much cleaner than the first time Wonshik had visited, under the rouse of the desperate woman. Wonshik stumbled for words as Hakyeon took his coat off for him. 

"The place looks nice." 

"Thank you darling. I cleaned up a bit. Okay, a lot. I was so bored without my boy toy to play with." Wonshik looked away, flustered. Hakyeon just purred and let his hands roam down Wonshik's chest. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too…." Hakyeon licked his lips. He gently ran his fingertips under the neck of Wonshik's turtleneck. 

"Now that my baby is fed, may I ask for a little something..?" Hakyeon looked up through his batting lashes and Wonshik just looked back innocently. 

"Oh, sure. What do you want?" Hakyeon blinked. Wonshik was being naive, stupid. Hakyeon shuffled closer, clearing his throat and trying again. 

"Don't you remember that I need something  _ special _ ?" Wonshik blinked again. Slowly,  _ slow _ ly realization lit up his face. His brows raised and he flushed, nodding. 

"Right, yeah. Sins. Sorry." Hakyeon purred, wrapping arms around Wonshik's neck. 

"It's okay, baby. How about.." he turned them and slowly pushed Wonshik down onto the couch as he spoke. "You sit right there, close your eyes, and daddy will do something special. Just for you." Wonshik nodded eagerly, staring before realizing he had to close his eyes. Hakyeon stood back once the priest's eyes were clamped shut. He snapped his fingers once, twice, three times. Number three came with a soft squeak but Wonshik didn't budge. The succubus climbed onto his lap and sat up with refined posture. "Look at me, baby." 

Hakyeon got goosebumps from the aggressive slap of arousal he got in the moment Wonshik opened his eyes. The demon had completely changed the mood of the room. The fireplace was lit and several candles were burning on the coffee table, just freely dripping wax onto the glass. Hakyeon, oh lord have mercy. Hakyeon was sitting proud on Wonshik's lap. His lips seemed darker, stained. Resting on his skin, shimmering in the candle light, was a beautiful garter belt. The garter belt started in the middle of his waist, a deep purple that popped against his tan skin. Its suspenders trailed down to, oh fuck, fishnet stockings of the same color. Looking at his thighs meant of course addressing his underwear. Holed fabric like that of a doily, barely containing the demon. He was soft, but that surely wouldn't be an issue for a demon of lust. Wonshik's hands were shaking. 

"Oh God, Hakyeon." The demon laughed, sweet, flirtatious. 

"I thought good boys didn't use his name?" 

"Right, fuck. Sorry." Hakyeon just shook his head with a smile. All he had done was sat there and looked pretty. He trailed his fingers down his own skin, making a show out of teasing himself. Wonshik's eyes followed like a hawk. The demon softly pinched at his own nipple. 

"You're so easy, Wonshik. Daddy could just fuck himself and he'd have plenty of lust to eat." Wonshik whined, but made no move to do anything to the lapfull of demon. Hakyeon parted his lips as he played with himself. This was almost too fun. He let one hand wander back to his ass, pressing fingers before slapping his own ass. The sweet flavor in Hakyeon's mouth suddenly spiked. "You like that? Do you want to hit me, Shikkie? Does daddy need a spanking?" He was joking, making fun of the priest. Wonshik was not like that when he was on top, if he ever was at all. He was always playful, tender. He would be on top, but he wasn't in charge. 

"No…" Hakyeon cooed, holding him by the jawline. 

"Aw, I know baby. You could never hurt me. You just like the sound, like hearing daddy.  _ Ah ah ah _ ," Hakyeon faked little moans, giving Wonshik a pleading look as he bounced atop his legs. Wonshik was so red it had spread to his ears. His nails dug into Hakyeon holding back. Hakyeon continued, closing his eyes and dramatically turning his head to the side as he continued, "Oh yes, baby! Right there! Fuck me harder!" 

"Hakyeon," Wonshik whined. He was drowning in lust, hoping to get tossed a lifeline. Hakyeon stopped, giggling. It gave the priest whiplash, hearing Hakyeon beg to get rammed before smiling so innocently. 

"Did you like that, baby?" Wonshik was quick to nod, gulping. 

"Yes sir." Hakyeon grinned, standing up from the priest's lap. He raised the garter belt even higher, just to be playful. 

"You want to see something baby?" Hakyeon didn't wait for the response he knew was coming. He turned around and bent over, hand supporting him on the coffee table. The other reached back to hold his ass, showing off the pretty silver plug in him. Wonshik swore under his breathe again. Hakyeon looked at him through his legs, catching a very nice view of the priest's tent. "I did it just for you. It stretches me nice and wide so I can ride my sweet baby." He released himself and put both hands on the table. "Come on my baby. Touch daddy all you want."

Immediately, hands were on him. Wonshik's  _ mouth _ was on him. His thighs were groped, his ass was literally kissed. He gasped as there was a push against the plug. Oh Wonshik was  _ hungr _ y. He didn't stop relishing the succubus's ass until he was ordered to. He pulled back in disappointment, kicked puppy dog eyes equipped. 

"Hakyeon," Wonshik whined again. The demon reached back once more. He rubbed the base of the plug softly before grasping it. Wonshik stopped breathing watching Hakyeon slowly pull it out. He gasped once it was finally out, flexing and relaxing before Wonshik's very eyes. 

"Oh Wonshik…"

"Can I… request something?" Hakyeon perked. He stood before turning around to face Wonshik. 

"Of course. What is it?" Wonshik looked down to his feet, playing with his fingers. 

"I… well, I thought maybe, if it's okay with you… you could have the tail..?" Hakyeon blinked. The tail. What tail? He looked to himself before the lightbulb went off.  _ Oh, oh dear, Wonshik. _ He grinned. 

"My tail? That's a rather interesting request baby."

"You don't have to!" Hakyeon held up a hand. He closed his own eyes, tilting his head up in concentration. There, plain as day,the underwear vanished and his long demonic tail appeared. 

"Oh I want to, baby. But it sounds like someone is already getting pretty tainted. Wanting to fuck big scary monsters now? I'm honestly impressed." Wonshik shrunk, hiding in his turtleneck. His eyes hadn't left Hakyeon's tail. 

"You're not a monster." The sentiment was sweet, but false. Hakyeon looked at himself, softly running his hand over the new appendage. 

"I don't normally do this. Your lucky lust demons are natural born shapeshifters." He climbed back onto Wonshik's lap, tail gently waving behind him. 

"May I touch..?"

"Wonshik, you will never have to ask to touch me. The answer will always be yes." Wonshik reached out, grabbing the tip of the tail which had came up to sit on the couch. The flesh was smooth, smoother and softer than any human skin could ever be. It had with gradient to it, red at the base before changing to solid black at the very tip. Wonshik was memorized by the soft feeling. 

"How is it so soft?"

"My body is made for pleasure, Wonshik. I have to be the nicest thing to touch, to hear, look at." There was a tinge of sourness in his tone that neither addressed. 

"Does it feel weird? Me touching it?" Hakyeon shook his head. 

"It's as though you were rubbing a third arm or leg dear. It tickles, but that's all." 

"Why a tail? I mean, why is your demon form the way it is? Did you get to choose it?" Hakyeon shook his head. The rest of his tail flopped down onto the couch, curled beside them. 

"Demons don't choose their appearances. My tail is supposed to be that of a snake. A snake is what lured Eve to lust for that damn fruit after all." Wonshik nodded. He was so enraptured by the measly tail. It was cute. Hakyeon distracted him by playing with the elastic of the fishnets. "Do I look pretty, baby?" Wonshik was quick to nod. 

"Yes! Of cour-!" He squeaked as the tail came up his shirt to hike it up. It felt like silk had taken life and was rolling up along his chest. Hakyeon was smirking. His tail came out of the neck hole. Wonshik flushed at it pushing against his lips.

"How about you open for me then?" Wonshik looked between him and the tail before slowly leaning forward and licking it hesitantly. Hakyeon purred. Hakyeon praised him once he started to suckle lightly. "That's a good boy," he cooed as he brought his hand down to pump at his own cock. He was going to milk Wonshik for all he had. Wonshik eagerly watched, still playing with the tail tip with his tongue. The long tail ended in a sharp tip, not sharp enough to hurt anything, but still very much pointy. Hakyeon removed the tail, sweeping it back behind him. Wonshik squeaked as Hakyeon moved himself forward, curving his body so he was on display on Wonshik's lap. "Daddy did all this for you, I think he deserves his ride on baby's dick now." Hakyeon used a cuetsy tone, batting his lashes. Wonshik nodded, staring before realizing that meant he had to undo his pants. He struggled to undo the slacks. 

"You even changed my underwear?"

"You didn't notice? I thought you might look good in them." Wonshik stopped tugging down his pants with a skeptical look. 

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?" 

"We've established I'm a cockslut, baby boy. Let me fuck myself on you already." Wonshik was quick to be obedient. 

Hakyeon got his fill of sins. In one night Wonshik had managed to quench a week long hunger. That had to be some kind of record, Hakyeon thought numbly as he fell back on the carpet beneath the couch. Things had gotten a bit chaotic. The candles had almost entirely burnt out their wicks, the fire was giving its last pitiful attempts at flames, now more of just embers. Hakyeon had gotten too excited and nearly thrown the coffee table over with his tail. Then, Wonshik got too excited and they both ended up on the floor, fucking atop the darling cream rug Hakyeon had gotten decades back. Its fibers were short, but it was so soft it was perfect for laying on. That's what they needed now, panting and sweating. Well, mostly Wonshik. Even the roughest of sex didn't make Hakyeon break too much of a sweat if he didn't want it to. Even now, he was propped up on his elbows, looking down at Wonshik with a smile as the priest got familiar with the ceiling. The garter belt and stockings were still on, though the fishnets were terribly ripped. Even more important, the tail was still out. It waved smoothly over their legs, sometimes curling up to caress Wonshik. It made him shiver each time. Hakyeon had to remember that Wonshik's liked his demon skin texture, for future reference. 

Wonshik finally returned Hakyeon's stare. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek. The demon purred, putting his own hand over Wonshik's. Wonshik didn't return the smile, but he did look awestruck. He looked as though he had scene the most phenomenal event to grace human eyes or history. He looked like he experienced a once in a lifetime moment. 

"Thank you for my dinner." 

"Thank you for…  _ wow _ ." Hakyeon laughed at Wonshik's utter loss for words. An almost virgin that had been cooped up in church for years was the easiest prey to impress. 

"Or you flatter me." 

"I know you probably get this a lot, but that was the best sex I've ever had." Hakyeon snickered, tracing along the muscles of Wonshik's arm. 

"You've touched like, two people other than me." Wonshik blinked before pouting his lips.

"I wish you didn't know everything about me sometimes." Hakyeon fully laughed this time. Wonshik's annoyance or aches all melted away at the sight.

"I'm sorry, but I'm never going to forget those dreams. You are so awkward when I leave you to your own dreams. Remember that one girl you liked?" Wonshik flushed, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. 

"Please don't mention her." 

"I would have taken over, but it was so cute watching you dream about your little school girl crush. I felt like my baby bird was leaving the nest!" Wonshik groaned. He grabbed Hakyeon and pulled him down, smothering him in the priest's chest. 

"Please, let's just cuddle." Hakyeon eagerly snuggled closer.

"It doesn't wear you out being human? Like it's not a spell or something?" Wonshik was sitting back up on the couch again, though only in his underwear. Hakyeon stayed naked, throwing caution to the wind as he fixed the fire and encouraged it to roar again. His thick tail was still there, flicking at the end as he concentrated. 

"Well, it is a kind of spell, but no, it doesn't wear me out. I do feel more at home in my monster form, but I can be human indefinitely." He whole body tensed as he felt Wonshik's foot trail up the tail, gracing over it with the tips of his toes. 

"May I see it again?" Wonshik was clearly trying to sound calm, it didn't work out too well. His voice was too high, too soft. Hakyeon spoke over his own shoulder. 

"Are you sure you want to see? You nearly had heart failure last time." 

"That's because I didn't know. I'll be better this time." Hakyeon sighed. He turned around and took a good hard look at Wonshik before sitting on the floor and closing his eyes. He had specifically chosen this house for the high ceiling. Being ten feet tall as a demon had many disadvantages. He heard Wonshik tense again, but it wasn't like his heart had jumped into his throat like last time. He was much more subdued. 

Hakyeon opened his big yellow eyes and stared directly at Wonshik. The priest squeaked, but didn't back away when the demon approached. Hakyeon squat-crawled his way over to the couch. His gargantuan hand was placed on Wonshik's thigh again. 

"Alright, okay," Wonshik was trying to give himself confidence. He was still at a clear unease. He had to adjust to the image, and the natural fear inducing element of a demon. He gently lifted Hakyeon's hand by the wrist, comparing their hand sizes. Hakyeon's fingers were so long they had an extra set of knuckles. His palm was slimmer due to the lack of five fingers. "Oh wow…"

"Still okay?"

"Yes, yes. I like these. Hold my hand." Hakyeon did as told, wrapping his three fingers around Wonshik's hand. Wonshik tightened his grip, briefly. Hakyeon slipped and showed a smile. He quickly hid the mouth at Wonshik's wide eyes. "No, let me see… please." Hakyeon squinted but did as told. The line of his mouth slowly appeared again. He made a forced smile, showing off his mouth full of giant sharp teeth. "And you can just change it at will?" Hakyeon nodded. 

"Yes, any body I want, I can have." 

"Is that why you've got nothing going on down there?" Hakyeon blinked before he smacked Wonshik's thigh. 

"Kim Wonshik! How rude!"

"How am I supposed to not notice?!" Hakyeon crossed his arms, huffing. 

"You don't just  _ ask someone _ why they don't have a dick." Wonshik just pulled an arm free and pulled Hakyeon in. He laid a soft kiss to the demons. Hakyeon batted his yellow eyes.

Hakyeon never really got to indulge in his demonic form. The monster was exclusive for his true home. No living human had shown it affection, even as simple as Wonshik's forehead kiss. Wonshik was… very special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TO NOTE writings that have a schedule like this and prodigium may be delayed. Lately I just really haven't been able to write or enjoy it so I can't really crank out what I need to. I hope you understand


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE THREE WEEKS 
> 
> Its finally here, the answer to your questions and the completion of my half year long project. It means a lot to me that its finished and that it's been well received. I don't know if it's exactly what I wanted going in, but I'm proud of it regardless. I don't know what I'll do without this fic ksvsvks thank you for sticking around.
> 
> The very end is nsfw

"Describe it to me." Hakyeon rolled his eyes in good spirit. Wonshik was on the couch, the morning sun pouring in through Hakyeon's large windows. It made him glow, a halo for Hakyeon's angel. They had fallen asleep together on the couch. Blankets were still piled around Wonshik. Meanwhile, Hakyeon cleaned up the melted wax, got the house ready for its morning to bask in the sunlight. The house looked best then, quaint and delightful. 

"Well, it's like a sex parlor. There's low couches, candles everywhere, wine…" Hakyeon bestowed his lover a hot cup of coffee, smiling at the thanks. Wonshik was cute, bundled in blankets while Hakyeon roamed it the house as naked as the day he was created. There wasn't any embarrassment. They were comfortable, smiling and politely talking. Hakyeon continued as he slowly poured himself a glass. 

"There's always an incense burning that's too far to quite grasp what it is. At certain points, there are these silky curtains. You can see through them, but the effect of light pouring through them, oh the colors are just beautiful, baby boy. It makes the spirits' skin just glow with decadence." Wonshik nodded, taking a sip. 

"Sounds pretty." 

"Oh, it's beautiful, love. I can't wait to show it to you. It'll be hard at first, the constant barrage of the senses, but after a while, you'll be able to see the beauty. It's like a great renaissance painting. Glorious flesh and passion on display." Wonshik hummed. He took Hakyeon's hand and they exchanged a tender smile.

Both jumped at a sudden clap of feet on the floorboards, like someone had jumped and landed with their whole weight. Wonshik nearly dropped his steaming coffee onto his lap, the clean white comforter atop him. 

"Good, you're here." 

"Taekwoon so is _he._ " 

Taekwoon and a man that looked suspiciously familiar had just appeared in Hakyeon's living room as if it were magic. Judging by Hakyeon's face, he wasn't the cause. Taekwoon showed little change, a brief widening of his eyes. His partner though, he looked horrified. This obviously wasn't their plan. Wonshik wasn't expected. This wasn't meant for his eyes. 

"Taekwoon…?" 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Do you know how reckless that just was?!" Hakyeon was actually _yelling_ at the bishop. The bishop… Wonshik's idol. The one man who knew him better than anyone, who was the closest thing to a father to him since his own had rotted away in that hospital bed. 

"Taekwoon, Taekwoon what's going on?" The bishop scowled, pulling in a breath through closed eyes. 

"This isn't how I wanted to go about this." Wonshik gulped. His hands were shaking. Where did the mug go? He didn't remember losing it or having it taken. He looked at his hands in confusion as voices swum about him. 

"Can't you just erase his memory?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why the fuck are you here? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't know _he_ was here!" 

"Is there something I don't know..?" Wonshik finally spoke up. The room silenced. Hakyeon reached up and cupped his cheek. His smile was forced. 

"Hey, hey baby boy, it's okay. Everything is alright, baby." Wonshik wanted to believe him. He wanted to fall into that happy smile. 

"He did what you do. He- he can't be able to do that." The stranger was pulling Taekwoon's arm. 

"Birdy, we should go." Wonshik looked up to him. Why was he teary up all of a sudden? His vision was wobbly with the water. 

"Who are you? Yeonnie, I don't understand."

"Wonshik," Taekwoon started. Everyone else was silenced. His eyes were the same ones Wonshik had known all his life. Silver, emotionless, eternal. He had known Taekwoon all his life. There wasn't anything he didn't know! 

"Wonshik, I chose to come into your dreams. I've always known of Hakyeon's claim over you." Wonshik shook his head. He knew it. They all did, but why? Why lie to him? Wonshik had always known him. Why wouldn't he have ever confessed? 

"No."

"Wonshik, did you ever wonder why I haven't aged in thirty years? Why the first thing I asked you was what your cross was?" 

"You would have told me!" He was staring at the ground, trying not to boil over with tears. Hakyeon had sat up on the couch, trying to hold him and get him to calm down. 

"I couldn't tell you. Hakyeon had to teach you we were real. You wouldn't have believed me." 

"Yes, I would!" The other two were long forgotten. This was Wonshik and Taekwoon. The new Taekwoon. Not Wonshik's idol, not the one he loved more than anyone before Hakyeon. 

"No, you wouldn't have."

"So everything was a lie then?! Everything you taught me? Hakyeon? Was I just a pawn for you two to win my soul?"

"Wonshik, you know that's not-"Hakyeon was easily interrupted by the whirlwind of Wonshik's emotions. 

"You were my idol, Taekwoon! I looked up to you all my life! You were like a father to me after he died! It's like I don't know you!" Taekwoon's expression hardened. The stranger shifted, standing against the wall behind Taekwoon. 

"I am not any less the person I was before. I have never acted as anything other than myself."

"Then who is this?! Why were you pretending to be a bishop? Why did you not just tell me day one that Hakyeon was real?" 

"Being in the church is the best source of self-righteous sinners. And this is Hongbin, my bound. Hakyeon had a plan, I wasn't allowed to interfere." Wonshik stared at him, really stared. This man had lied for _decades_ , boldly looked Wonshik in the eyes and withheld truths that would have helped his life. This was an unfathomable Taekwoon. 

"What do you really look like then? What's the monster that's been parading as my friend for years look like?" Hakyeon gripped his shoulder with strength, glaring. 

"Wonshik, that is enough." Taekwoon set his jaw. He ripped his arm out of the grip Hongbin had on him. 

And just like that, there was the beast. Large feline eyes of neon green boring into him. Covered in a cloak of feathers. He stood tall, Hongbin's height. His dark tail dripped slime onto the floor, wagging like a serpent moving across the sand. The endless eyes were glaring straight at Wonshik.

" _Are you happy_?" 

Wonshik heard in his head, in Taekwoon's voice. The priest wasn't scared like when he first saw Hakyeon. He was angry. He was heartbroken. The group watched as Wonshik stood with the blanket around him and walked up to the stairs, stomped up them. The house settled into quiet after a slam of the door. Hakyeon's bedroom. 

Taekwoon was a demon. He had always been a demon. He had never told Wonshik, never even hinted it. He knew Hakyeon all along, yet never actually helped or told him. All he wanted was for Hakyeon to be real. Knowing would have been a dream come true. Taekwoon had said nothing. He lied to Wonshik for no other reason than it was the easiest place to be fed. Wonshik just knew the wrong person; wrong place, wrong time. He _loved_ Taekwoon, his unbridled honesty. Apparently, that was all fake too. Their relationship was based on a giant lie. 

"Hey, I totally get you to want to be up here and be emo, but you should know, Taekwoon wanted to tell you." It was the stranger, Hongbin. He didn't knock, didn't attempt to open the door. He just spoke through it. 

"He should have done it seven years ago," he called back, still facing the wall. 

"Do you really think you were ready to learn that demons and angels and heaven and hell and all that shit was real seven years ago? Yeon told us you barely handled it when he showed you and you're like, desperately in love with him." Wonshik scowled. This Hongbin was too blunt, too honest. 

"Look, he was saving telling you for after Hakyeon revealed himself. We were supposed to be an example for you two." 

"An example of what?" Wonshik turned slightly, a glance at the door. 

"Bound. You heard him say it. You remember Hakyeon begging for your soul. I share my soul with Taekwoon. I have been for years." Wonshik slowly sat up. He stared at the door for a long moment before softly, 

"Come in." 

"I met Taekwoon nine years ago. I was just looking for a partner because I was starting to get lonely, hookups weren't working. I go on a date with Taekwoon. We like each other but in the end, he tells me that he's a demon, he chose me because I'm greedy."

"He's agreed, demon?" 

"Yes. Someone who qualifies to be a sugar daddy is perfect prey."

"What did you do?"

"I told him I seriously didn't believe that. He does some of his magic as proof and I just accepted that there is a Heaven and Hell after all. Sins were enough for a while, but then he told me we could do something better. Sharing my soul, I give him half, then the rest when I die. I've never really believed in anything so I didn't see the problem. I gave it to him and we've been the same since." 

"But what about when you die?"

"Eh, I'm going to hell anyway. If I have a demon after my soul that seems pretty obvious. I might as well go in with a friend." Wonshik looked down at his lap. The two were sitting in Hakyeon's bed. Hongbin was across from the priest, arms crossed and leaning against the bedpost. 

Wonshik never considered that. He would go to hell anyway, for his very mortal sins. He had already numerous lusty thoughts and premarital sex which was an obvious no-no. He could technically be considered doing pacts with a demon if that's what you wanted to consider his and Hakyeon's relationship. But Hakyeon had also said his soul looked so pure and tasty. He sounded like he would see the great pleasure in corrupting it. What was the truth? Could he still have a pure soul and already be doomed for hell?

"I've always wanted to make it... y'know, to a good place. I thought I needed my soul. I'm not so sure anymore." 

"All I know that if you're going to Hell with a demon, you're in good hands. You end up being their equivalent of like a purse dog. Sorry, is that wrong for you?" Wonshik had made a sour face at the man in front of him. "Point is, you're not going to be tortured in Hell if a demon is watching over you. Being bound is a great deal for us. To me, I don't see a downside to losing my soul." Wonshik nodded softly. He played with his fingers. 

"Did it hurt…?" Hongbin softened, shaking his head. 

"Of course not, they'd never hurt us. You don't feel it at all." Wonshik nodded. He wouldn't even notice. A fragment of himself would leave and he'd be just as he was. "Or well, I don't know about Yeon. He probably needs to fuck you while taking your soul." Wonshik sputtered in embarrassment. 

* * *

"Darling boy? They left." Hakyeon slowly stepped into the bedroom. Wonshik had spent an hour in the bedroom, refusing to leave or talk to Taekwoon. Hongbin had gotten through. Hakyeon had no idea what the topic of the conversation was though. The priest didn't stop the demon from entering, coming onto the bed. In fact, once Hakyeon sat down, Wonshik put his head on the demon's lap. Hakyeon immediately began to pet his hair, looking down at his lover sympathetically. "Are you okay, baby boy?" 

"He never told me. I know I shouldn't be mad because he was doing what he needed to survive, but…"

"But he betrayed your trust."

"Yes. I feel like the past six years have been a sham. You guys changed everything I thought I knew within a month." Wonshik turned onto his back, so he could look at Hakyeon's upside down visage. The demon nodded softly. 

"I never intended for it to all go so fast. I wanted to get you acclimated, trust me as a human too."

"I trust you," Wonshik quickly assured. Hakyeon smiled, thumbing Wonshik's cheek. 

"I know, baby. But you were scared in the beginning. I wasn't going to show them to you before you got comfortable with giving your soul if that ever happens." Wonshik looked to the window, the afternoon sun shining. A bird perched itself on the roof, pecking. 

"How do you take it..?" Hakyeon hesitated. Should he really answer that question? Wonshik sat in silence, so he was clearly confident in asking. Hakyeon cleared his throat. 

"I have to be touching you, have my hands on you. I say a spell, and then I take your soul through a kiss." 

"That's it?" 

"It's that simple. You won't feel it, but it'll probably be the best orgasm you've ever had. Everything will stay the same after. You'll still my baby, I'll still love you just the same. When you die, I'll take the rest, you'll come with me to Hell." Wonshik gulped. He clutched onto Hakyeon's shirt and his sheets. 

"Was I always going to end up there?" Hakyeon paused, biting his lip. 

"No. You had sinned, but your intentions were pure, until me. I'm sorry, I took away your chance." 

"Would have I been able to be with you? Without condemning myself?" 

"I'm not...sure. I was dead set to touch you, claim you. If I couldn't have, I would have had to eat other's sins. You wouldn't exclusively have me." 

The couple sat in silence, Hakyeon staring at Wonshik while Wonshik stared out the window. The priest's head swirled with thoughts and his heart was cluttered with emotions. He wanted to close his eyes and be able to blink this morning away. That would be so simple, just forget it and move on, be happy with Hakyeon until the concept of his damnation came up. Very human, Wonshik was scared of dying. He was terrified of possibly being tortured forever. Eternity could wear their relationship thin. What if Hakyeon grew tired and threw him to the dogs?

Hakyeon scowled at the taste and sensation on the tip of his tongue. The icy cold bite of sadness with the acrid taste of fear. Wonshik was going down a mental spiral. Hakyeon moved him, laying him down so Hakyeon could hold the priest to his chest. Wonshik's arms looped around the demon's waist, burying his face into his chest. Hakyeon laid a kiss to his forehead. 

"What are you worried about, baby?" Wonshik's fist tightened in Hakyeon's shirt. 

"You won't leave me, will you?" 

"Never. I decided from day one I want you to myself forever. I have never loved anyone like this. There's no angel, demon, human, God that I would want more. It will be me and you until the end of time unless you change your mind." Wonshik shook his head.

"No. I won't. I promise." Hakyeon melted a little, smiling at his sweetheart. 

"You shouldn't speak in sureties when talking about eternity, baby boy." Wonshik looked up, scowling. "Okay okay, fine. I'm just not keeping you stuck to me. First loves are fickle." Wonshik got close, voice firm. His eyes were still red from the tears he didn't shed. 

"Hakyeon, I've always loved you. Only you. I've wanted you most of my life. I will never stop wanting you." Hakyeon gulped. This sent him for a spin. His sweet Wonshik so firm and confident. 

"Alright baby. I'm sorry I said it then." Just like that, Wonshik back to burying himself in the demon, cuddling into his chest. "You're so interesting, darling…" 

* * *

"Alright, go over it. All of it. From the beginning." They were in Taekwoon's office. Wonshik hadn't been here in years. It hadn't changed. Same comfy chairs, same dark desk, same photo frames sitting atop the desk. Wonshik had never actually seen what the photo was. He assumed now that it was Hongbin, the beautiful man of before. Taekwoon heaved a sigh. His fingers were laced atop the desk. 

"Hakyeon came from Hell about a hundred years ago. When he came from Hell, he didn't actually know that much about humans, so I had to be his makeshift father. I taught him how to act like a real person and then I set him loose on the people so he could eat without suspicion. As a demon, my methods have always been the same. Find a rich asshole, be his arm candy, eat his soul."

"So Hongbin is just a meal for you?" Taekwoon scowled. 

"If he were just a meal he wouldn't have survived this long. Hongbin is special." Wonshik nodded. The glare now reminded of that demon he was shown at Hakyeon's house. Gaunt, covered in feathers with large piercing eyes. He hadn't felt that heart clutching fear he had first seeing Hakyeon. He was distracted by the betrayal at the time. Taekwoon closed his eyes and continued. 

"I knew you before Hakyeon, but only in passing. Hakyeon told me about his escapades into your dreams and I started taking a lot more interest in you. Hakyeon moved out years ago, so I didn't know how far he had gotten."

"So you asked me about my cross when I came in."

"Yes." 

Wonshik shifted in his seat, staring down at the ground. He wanted to continue to be upset with Taekwoon, and part of him was. The larger part couldn't help forgiving him though. He loved Taekwoon, and the lie didn't wound anything more than his trust. Sitting before him, one on one, Wonshik could see it was the same Taekwoon. It was still an ice-cold bishop with sharp grey eyes and a gentle voice. He still spoke bluntly, still only told what was necessary. No fickle details. Nothing you didn't have to know. 

"You came into my dream." Taekwoon cleared his throat. 

"Yes… I wanted to know what he did, see how far along he had come. I did not mean for … everything else to happen." 

"It was just a dream," Wonshik mumbled. He didn't know why he had to bring that up. He easily could have pretended it never happened. 

"Yes, but for me and Hakyeon, we both feel it like its real. For me, probably even more so because of my telepathy." Wonshik covered his face as he flushed. He tried to blot out that memory. Beautiful Taekwoon, his ex role model, standing above him and fisting his hair. 

"Why are you telepathic?" 

"I don't have a mouth as a demon, and I cant shapeshifter like your boyfriend. Telepathy is a useful tool for implanting ideas in people's heads as well." 

"Like?"

"Like implanting the idea that you could summon Hakyeon with his real name." Wonshik blinked. He was right. There weren't even any texts that said you could summon a demon with only his name, Wonshik had blindly believed Taekwoon when he said it. 

"Like implanting the idea of wanting a soul in Hakyeon's mind. There's a reason he suddenly wanted a human of his own." Wonshik's heart dropped down to his feet. 

"What…?"

"Your boyfriend had no intention of being so close to humans. I just wanted him out of my hair. I suggested a certain hormonal boy that had come to confessions." Taekwoon sat back. He looked so slick and calm, the picture of the pose. He knew what he was doing. Wonshik gaped for words. 

"You… Did you sell me out to other demons? I was just a kid!" 

"I didn't sell you out. I gave some lowlifes a few ideas and lead Hakyeon in the right direction. Following after you for twenty years was his choice." Wonshik sputtered. That wasn't any better! How much had Taekwoon hidden from him?! Wonshik's world had been a rollercoaster of sudden truths every day. Hell and Heaven were real, Hakyeon wanted to eat his soul and also be his lover, Taekwoon was a demon and had a boyfriend and had apparently orchestrated this whole thing, if it weren't for Taekwoon, Wonshik wouldn't even be here. 

Oh, wait, shit… 

"If.. if it weren't for you, I never would have met Hakyeon."

"Yes, and you would have had no one to support you after your father's death. I gave you both a chance at a new life." He paused, a slight smile tugged his lips. "You're a very loud thinker, Wonshik."

"Did you know what was going to happen? Are you some kind of prince of hell that knows all? This sounds way too villain's monologue-Esque for you not to be." Taekwoon scoffed. 

"I'm just a demon. I had no way of knowing about your father's death. His soul was weak the first day he came here though. I could tell it wouldn't belong." Wonshik looked down at the desk, pale.

"My first mass…"

"You could feel his pride on your tongue. He was suffering yet so happy with you." Wonshik wiped at his face, scowling at the desk. Don't cry. This is a serious meeting. Wonshik was just here for information. "I never lied about any of this to hurt you, Wonshik. I have never wanted to hurt you. I love you as though you were my own bound." Wonshik gulped. At this point, he refused to look at Taekwoon, point-blank. He had swallowed down the earlier tears, but this was all still so much. He needed something to avoid the adoration thrown his way. 

"Explain bound. What's Hongbin to you?" 

"A source of food and money," Taekwoon answered bluntly. Wonshik really was seeing his cynical self. Or he thought he was until Taekwoon continued. "Hongbin is the only human I care about other than you. We're connected by his soul. I feel what he feels. When I eat his soul completely and take him to Hell, I will _never_ leave his side. Hongbin is my bound, I would kill Heaven and Hell for him should he ask." Wonshik hesitantly scooted forward in his chair. He had to know everything. 

"How do you do it? How do you take a soul? What are the magic words?" Taekwoon stared, thoughtful. Wonshik must have obviously been desperate to know, to understand. 

"I personally take a soul with force." Taekwoon suddenly changed, like a switch had been flipped. He batted his lashes, tilted his head. "You've given me so much sir. I only want one more thing. One little thing and I'll be eternally grateful, sir." Wonshik went red and wide-eyed, but as soon as this persona came, it left. Taekwoon's eyes were icy once more, and his head was upright. "And then I say a spell in our demon tongue and suck the soul out of them."

"As in-"

"A kiss, you lust-crazed hound." Wonshik shrunk. 

He froze, skin-crawling at a despicable kind of noise. It slipped into his ears and rattled within his brain long after it had entered the air. It was like the growl of a dog, coming from a chest so deep it seemed endless. It had that radio like distortion to it, like Hakyeon. No, the radio wasn't right. This was like an old record. It skipped, it warbled in and out, yet was still oddly melodic. Taekwoon's gentle voice followed. 

"Those are the magic words. No human could ever pronounce them. The language of the gods is inaccessible by man." 

"Y-you made that noise..?"

"You've heard your boyfriend use his voice before, surely."

"Yeah but… the-the demon tongue you did. I have never heard anything that terrifying in my life." Taekwoon cracked a smile, just briefly. 

"Wait until you're in Hell with us Wonshik, you will get acclimated quickly." 

"My baby! How did it go? Did the asshole apologize?" Wonshik was welcomed into a gentle hug the moment he walked into his own office. Hakyeon waited all this time for the younger, having obediently sat on the desk to wait as Wonshik was preparing to leave. He headed to come, but both Wonshik and Taekwoon refused. This was between them. They had to work it out themselves. 

"He explained everything. I'm not as.. upset. I'll make it." Hakyeon cupped his cheek and bestowed a kiss. He had been so gentle the past several days. He knew Wonshik was hurt and confused. 

"Don't worry baby, I don't like him either. He'll understand." 

"He said he taught you to be human." Hakyeon froze before averting his eyes. 

"How did that come up?" The demon mumbled.

"You weren't always like this?" Hakyeon scoffed, still not looking at him. 

"I've always been alluring and confident. You humans just have so many rules. How should I know I can get in trouble over a simple offer?" Wonshik pictured Hakyeon, flitting around humans without care and flirting with reckless abandon, heedless to the rules of society. It was kind of.. charming, to think Hakyeon had literally any faults at all. Hakyeon had said his fault was immaturity, but Wonshik didn't believe it. It made sense now that he knew Hakyeon was such a young demon. 

"What else did he tell you?" Hakyeon tried to change the subject as he moved Wonshik further into the room by his hands. 

"Uh, he talked about Hongbin. I found out what your demon language sounds like, which is terrifying. And…" Wonshik lost his words looking at Hakyeon. The demon was humming along, unaffected so far. Wonshik's mind had gone to what Taekwoon admitted. He leads them together. He was the matchmaker and made it sound like Wonshik was the first one to find it out. 

"And what, baby?"

"And he's telepathic." Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Wonshik's heart rate had spiked with the reflexive lie. He really had been spending too much time with demons, huh? 

"He'll brag about the simplest things. I wish I could do the same things just so I could rub it in his face. You should have seen him when I learned dream walking." Wonshik nodded, letting himself be lead to the bed. Hakyeon pulled him down atop him, snuggling up to the priest. Wonshik nuzzled into Hakyeon's collar. 

"I'm glad his drama is over with. Now, all we have to do is spend the rest of your life together." 

"Yeonie. . ." 

"Shikkie," Hakyeon cooed in reply. Wonshik's heart ached at the sentiment. He pulled away from the demon and stared down at him. The demon blinked back. Wonshik tried to take in all of him at that moment. He had short black hair with bangs that covered his forehead, a grey streak on one side. His eyes were black unless he was in the dark of night. His face was round with no feature too sharp or defined. His neck was long. His clothes were soft and full of color. The sweater on top was deep indigo and his jeans were grey tones. His hands held the sheet beneath him since they could no longer hold Wonshik. Wonshik tried to catalog every detail in hopes of remembering how this scene was, what it looked like. Hakyeon tasted something new on his tongue. It was a lot at once, acidic, sour, salty, bitter. He couldn't pin down this taste to one feeling. Humans were seldom that simple. "Baby boy, are you okay?" Wonshik gulped. 

"I think… I think I want you to take my soul."

"You… what?" Wonshik looked to his hands, trying to find what he wanted to say. It was so hard to just admit it because he was still scared. He had all the evidence in the world to say it would be okay but a part of him just screamed at the idea. He trusted Hakyeon, wanted him to do this, and yet he was still terrified by the prospect. 

"I've been talking to Taekwoon and Hongbin. They're bound together but they aren't unhappy. Hongbin isn't stressed about his afterlife. He seems like a normal human being, one with a whole soul. I know you want this and I.."

"Wonshik, I told you, I can wait. Just because I want your soul doesn't mean you have to give it to me."

"I want to, Hakyeon!" Wonshik tightly closed his eyes as he shouted. He relaxed with a sigh. "I want to do it. I have nothing to lose, and I want to be close to you. If I don't get in… I know you'll protect me after I die." Hakyeon nodded softly. "If I can't make it to a good place being with you, then I can spend forever with you. We can make our own happy place! Yeah?" Hakyeon cracked a weak smile and nodded. 

"Yes, we'll make a happy place together. I'll keep you safe with me forever." Wonshik smiled at the hand cupping his cheek. 

"So take my soul. I'm all yours. I want to do right." 

"It's not doing right. You don't have to reward me for persistence. It's a gift. From you to me." Wonshik gulped, looking down anxiously at his lover. 

"So you'll do it?" 

"When you're not still afraid. We have all the time in the world." Hakyeon gently pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

* * *

"My good boy, my baby," Hakyeon crooned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Wonshik was above him on the bed, between his legs and slowly moving his mouth along the demon's dick. They were in Hakyeon's bed, the window open to allow the summer breeze to pour in. It had been nearly a year now. Several months of being able to physically hold Wonshik, whisper with him before bed, have him in the house. Hakyeon treasured it all, being able to physically live out all those domestic dreams he shared with Wonshik. He still had responsibilities and the world outside of them existed, but now there was at least something in between. This was as close as they could get to those daydreams. Hakyeon ran his hands through the priest's dark hair. "Such a good boy. Daddy is so proud of you." Wonshik hummed, content. He always wanted to be good. He wanted to be praised for the good job he had been doing at making his daddy feel good. 

He'd been at this a good hour, really just cockwarming the demon. It was just comfort, lying with him, having something to do with his mouth, be praised, be _pet_. Hakyeon didn't even do anything else. He just relaxed, focused on Wonshik and let him do as he pleased. Wonshik pulled away, spit dribbling from his lips. 

"Your eyes are glowing again…" Hakyeon blinked. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was just... thinking." Wonshik sat up fully. 

"You're hungry." Hakyeon grabbed his hand, running his fingers over his arm. 

"It's fine, baby." Hakyeon raised his brows as Wonshik moved to loom over him, hands on either side of the demon's head. 

"Eat me, Hakyeon."

"Baby-"

"You want to, don't you? You saw my soul, all content and vulnerable, and you got hungry, right daddy?" Hakyeon nodded, still really not sure what to do with confident Wonshik. It wasn't new, but it came so out of left field Hakyeon wasn't sure what to do. He was right. Hakyeon had seen that pure, innocent light inside of him and began to crave it. That didn't mean he should act on it. 

"Yes."

"Eat it. You have my full permission. You know you do. I've been asking since Taekwoon." He had been. It started anxiously like he wasn't prepared. As the months went on, it became more of a plea, like Hakyeon making a meal of him was just some deep-seated fantasy. Hakyeon had always hesitated.

"And you're sure…? I can't stop once I start." Wonshik nodded. He smiled, caressing Hakyeon's face. It seemed taboo to have the human be the one begging, bargaining. 

"I trust you with my life, Hakyeon. Do as you wish." 

Hakyeon's hands were gentle. His touch was soft and his breath light as his lips. He had rolled them smoothly, Wonshik not even aware they had turned until they parted and he was on his back. Hakyeon kissed his neck, whispered in his demon tongue. The growls and hisses made Wonshik develop goosebumps. The language was so deep, so guttural. It lit up all the nerves, left tingles in its wake. Hakyeon nibbled at the skin and Wonshik realized his teeth were sharper. It didn't hurt, Hakyeon was intentionally showing mercy. 

"Beautiful boy, my lover." The human clutched Hakyeon's arms. He was breathless as butterflies took flight inside him. Hakyeon worked up his shirt, exposing the priest's stomach. He pecked at that too. Up from his navel to his collarbones. Everything was tenfold, every touch, each sentiment. It was suffocating, but not in any way Wonshik would ever dislike. 

"I love you," Wonshik strangled up, suddenly very emotional. Hakyeon came back up, pressed their foreheads together as he held the priest's cheek. 

"I love you to the end of this universe." Wonshik instinctively reached out to kiss him, holding the demon's face close. He was teary and he couldn't think of why. Hakyeon brushed him and wiped away the tears as they fell. 

"I don't know why I'm crying. I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, baby. Binding is an emotionally exhausting process. It's okay to cry." 

"Crying isn't very attractive though," Wonshik humored, sobs trying to let a laugh in between. Hakyeon pet the priest's hair. 

"You are the most attractive human I know, Wonshik." Wonshik sniffled and was bestowed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise it will get better. You're adjusting." Wonshik nodded, wiping away his tears. Hakyeon sat up again, pulling loose the tie of Wonshik's pants.

"Is this the "'feeling what you feel'" thing?" Hakyeon nodded. 

"Yes. You're getting overwhelmed by feeling what I feel. Are you sensitive?" 

"Yeah actually…" Hakyeon tugged Wonshik's pants up his thighs. 

"That's part of it too. You'll start feeling overstimulated. Tell me to stop if that happens." Wonshik nodded, flushing as Hakyeon threw away the pants. He returned to kissing Wonshik's skin, running his tongue and fangs over it. The deep rumble of his language returned. Wonshik's hair stood on end. 

"Hakyeon, daddy…" Wonshik crooned, eyes unfocused. His legs were spread and Hakyeon was between them knuckle deep in him. He was taking his timezone relishing in his feast. Wonshik whined at a tongue running up the extent of his sternum. 

"You taste so good, baby. So so sweet, and rich." Wonshik managed to put together he wasn't talking about his hot skin. Hakyeon had been fixated on his chest, touching it, caressing and kissing it. Wonshik's heart and soul, Hakyeon was speaking to them. Hakyeon came to his lips, mumbling another magic word before diving in for a kiss. Wonshik arched, suddenly hit with a wave of feelings that sparked each individual nerve. He nearly saw the white at that moment. Demon magic was a terrifying force. 

Hakyeon pushed in and both let out a moan. Wonshik was shaking, already so overstimulated. All of him was tense, waiting for the moment to snap. He was fisting the sheets beneath him. Hakyeon moved with a hand on Wonshik's shoulder and the other one hooking up his knee. His pace was slow yet he looked on the edge of ecstasy. 

"You-you're so sensitive." 

"I'm s-sorry." Hakyeon met his eyes, showing that they were alight with yellow. He puffed for breath while Wonshik's was just taken away. 

"Let me take it. I need it. Please, you're doing so good for me, baby." Wonshik pulled the demon down for a kiss, holding his face in his shaking hands. 

"Do it. Do it, Yeonie. I'm all yours, all for you." Hakyeon whined in the back of his throat. Wonshik gasped as nails dug so hard into his skin he bled, small drops staining Hakyeon's. Hakyeon mumbled again, one soft sound. It was light as a feather on Wonshik's lips yet he went pliant. He melted away into a kiss, feeling out of his body. It was like he was drunk, hazy, gone. He barely remembered to open his eyes after Hakyeon pulled away. When he did, he realized he was arching up, that a high moan was dying off on his lips, that his whole body was shaking. There was a stain on his stomach, and hot breath fanning all over his face. Hakyeon was destroyed, never having looked _this_ satisfied. 

"Was that..?"

"Yes," Hakyeon spoke, voice breaking and changing as it only did when he was in his true form. His power must have been barely continued, or heightened with the new human soul. 

"I don't- I don't feel different. " 

"You won't. Fuck." Hakyeon put his head down on Wonshik's shoulder, struggling for breath. "But I do. Wonshik, Wonshik that was the greatest thing I've ever done." He kissed Wonshik again, full and needy. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome…" Hakyeon rested their foreheads together. 

"I can't wait to spend forever with you, Wonshik." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me about this on  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi  
> Twitter: @russAntri 
> 
> I have many more actual plot stories in mind, and prodigium is still alive right now. Please keep an eye out for me osgosovw

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me via: 
> 
> Twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> DA: Rus-Ant


End file.
